I'm Happy With You
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "Ayo pukul aku lagi kalau ingin marah. Pukul sepuasnya, Hinata-chan. Asal jangan diam terus begini." suaranya terdengar lemah. Tatapannya tak sedetikpun beralih pada pahatan sempurna yang telah berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian yang ia miliki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Lebay, Hancur, Typo(s), Gak jelas, Banyak kesalahan, Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi ya :*

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Wanita itu masih menyiapkan makananan di dapur dengan sangat cekatan. Tangan lincahnya bergerak cepat mencincang bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia campurkan. Tersenyum sesaat, ia lantas tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan perutnya sudah yang mulai membesar. Hatinya menghangat kala mengingat hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi saja buah cintanya itu dapat melihat dunia.

Hyuuga Hinata, ah tidak. Dia sudah memakai nama keluarga suaminya sekarang. Namikaze Hinata.

Lagi, ia tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti. Wanita itu benar benar merasa sangat bahagia. Jarinya kemudian mencoba menyelipkan anak rambut yang menyeruak kebelakan telinganya.

Seperti seorang chef handal, ia membuka panci berisi kaldu dengan campuran rempah yang harumnya sudah semerbak – lantas mengibaskan tangannya pada kepulan asap yang tampak mengudara agar tersalurkan pada indra penciumannya.

"Harum~" desisnya lembut. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya. Wanita itu benar benar bertambah cantik dengan sapuan merah muda yang terjadi secara alami itu.

"Aku akan masak makanan yang paling enak untuk Naruto-Kun. Dia sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk kami."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." itu adalah suara lelaki yang paling ia cintai. Wanita itu menoleh lalu memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah selama setahun lebih, tapi tetap saja wanita itu masih tetap pemalu seperti biasanya. Membuat sang suami semakin gemas bukan main.

"Ah, Hinata-chan jangan canggung begitu. Aku ini suamimu, jadi kau tidak boleh bersikap malu-malu begitu. Hahaha..." tangan besarnya menangkup kepala wanita cantik yang seutuhnya telah menjadi miliknya. Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata penuh sayang lantas memberikan satu kecupan hangat di dahi sang istri. Namun kemudian, tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius.

Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto yang masih menatap penuh kearahnya, lalu setelahnya ia akan menunduk dalam. Jujur, wanita itu sungguh tidak sanggup kalau sudah dikunci oleh tatapan biru laut di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku malu~" akunya sambil memberikan cubitan manja di pinggang suaminya. Itu justru membuat Naruto semakin gemas.

"Ahahaha Hinata-chan, kau ini benar-benar sangat manis. Jadi ingin kujilat, seperti makan permen."

Hinata membelalak kaget lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih berada diatas kepalanya.

**BUUUK**

Satu tinjuan ringan milik wanita itu sukses menyentuh dada bidang Naruto.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Ahahaha~ oh tidak Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sangat sakit. Kau membuatku sesak nafas. Oh tidaaak, sakit sekali. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa mati karena pukulan itu."

Naruto masih mencoba untuk menggoda istri cantiknya. Biru lautnya masih intens memandang tubuh yang kini mulai menjauh untuk menyiapkan beberapa piring dan makanan keatas meja makan. Ia sangat suka melihat pergerakan Hinata, tapi disisi lain dirinya juga takut jika istrinya akan kelelahan nanti.

"Hinata-chan, jangan terlalu lelah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." ia mulai mendekat lalu membantu sang istri menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk mereka.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, tapi karena Naruto memaksa dia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah. Aku yang akan siapkan. Naruto-kun duduk manis saja disana."

"Tidak mau, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin membantumu. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan." ucapnya serius.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau Naruto-kun berasumsi bahwa wanita hamil itu tidak boleh banyak bergerak, itu sepenuhnya tidak benar. Malah ibuku dulu pernah bilang kalau wanita hamil itu harus lebih sering beraktivitas agar janinnya sehat dan mempermudah dalam proses kelahiran."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. Lelaki itu hanya takut kalau Hinatanya berbohong untuk membesarkan hatinya.

"Tentu. Aku sedang tidak berbohong kok." ucapnya mantap dan kemudian bergerak kesamping Naruto yang masih berfikir keras. Suaminya masih sedikit ragu.

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak percaya, coba saja survei beberapa ibu-ibu yang sudah punya anak. Pasti mereka akan bilang begitu." Hinata mengambil gelas dari tangan Naruto kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak dengan yang dilakukan Hinata barusan. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya terpaku untuk beberapa saat tadi.

"A-Ah, Kenapa tidak coba tanya ke dokter saja? Kenapa harus ke Ibu-ibu yang lain?" Naruto tampak kikuk tapi masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Makanan sudah terhidang diatas meja dengan rapi dan siap santap. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan kalimat Hinata. Apa iya? Pikirnya.

"Ayolah duduk, dan kita mulai makan." seperti ingin menyudahi pembicaraan dengan sang suami, Hinata lantas mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto untuk segera duduk di atas kursi.

Naruto hanya menurut saat Hinata mendorongnya seperti tadi. Jujur ia sangat suka momen-momen kebersamaan mereka yang seperti ini. Tapi dahi lelaki itu masih berkerut.

Hinata menyendokkan nasi dan mengisi penuh piring suaminya seperti sudah hapal betul dengan kesukaan dan porsi makan Naruto. Semua yang wanita itu berikan benar-benar pas. Kemudian ia menyiapkan porsi makan miliknya sendiri.

"Karena kalau Naruto-kun tanya kepada dokter, mereka hanya akan menyuruh untuk banyak istirahat."

"Nah, itu kan-"

"Tapi itu tidak baik, Naruto-kun. Wanita hamil kalau terlalu banyak berdiam bisa mengganggu kesehatan." Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto karena jujur dia tak ingin suaminya mengkhawatirkan ia lebih dari mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri.

Senyuman Naruto mengembang. Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang sedikit jengkel begitu ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." sarannya lembut. Bukannya menyentuh makanan yang sudah terhidang di hadapannya, Naruto malah bangkit dari kursi dan kemudian berjalan kearah Hinata. Wanita itu pikir suaminya marah atau tersinggung karena ucapannya barusan. Ia sampai tertunduk dalam karena Naruto sudah berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

Ada getaran yang terjadi pada tubuh mungilnya. Rasa takut kalau-kalau Naruto membencinya mulai muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Hinata diam tak bergerak, namun detik berikutnya wanita itu merasa ada kehangatan menjalari hatinya ketika melihat hal yang selanjutnya di lakukan oleh sang suami.

Tangan lelaki itu melingkar penuh di balik punggung miliknya, dan lantas mensejajarkan tubuhnya tepat di depan perut Hinata. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam lalu satu kecupan mendarat di atas perut sang istri. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup dalam aroma kebahagiaan yang ada disana. Sebentar lagi hidupnya benar-benar akan lengkap.

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak yang kuat. Ibumu sudah sekuat itu, kau pun harus bisa melebihinya." ucap Naruto setelah menyudahi ciumannya pada perut sang istri. Lelaki itu masih memeluk perut Hinata, bahkan kini menyandarkan pipinya disana.

Hinata merasa matanya memanas. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat dengan perlakuan suaminya. Dia bersumpah bahwa ia sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Ia tidak yakin akan merasakan hal yang sama jika bukan dengan Naruto.

Tangan Hinata mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh surai blonde Naruto kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Naruto malah memejamkan matanya seraya mempererat pelukannya setelah mendapat respon yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, terima kasih banyak."

Suaminya hanya mengangguk mendengar kalimat itu.

"Sudah ya, sekarang ayo kembali ke meja makan. Nanti makanannya jadi dingin." Hinata hanya takut airmatanya akan menetes jika dirinya tak segera menyudahi semua ini.

"Tunggu Hinata-chan. Beri aku waktu tiga menit saja. Aku masih ingin seperti ini. " jawabnya tulus.

Hinata kembali membelai surai blonde itu penuh sayang.

"Berapa bulan lagi?"

"Hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi saja. Setelah itu dia akan datang mengisi keluarga kecil kita."

"Begitu ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar, Hinata-Chan."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Sayur sudah, buah sudah, susu bubuk sudah ah, apalagi ya?" wanita itu mengecek satu persatu daftar belanja bulanan yang ada ditangannya. Semua keperluan yang ia tulis dikertas sudah tercentang penuh. Tapi tetap Hinata masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Pandangannya mengikuti arah tubuhnya yang kini menatap kearah belakang. Nyonya Namikaze itu tersenyum saat melihat sang suami yang kini mendorong roda belanjaan mereka. Ia sampai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang begitu antusias.

Merasa tengah di perhatikan, Naruto menatap kearah depan dan ya, dirinya mendapati sosok sang istri yang kini tersenyum sangat lembut sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun lelah ya? Haha..." wanita itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, tidak kok Hinata-chan. Kalau cuma begini sih keciiil." angkuhnya seraya menepuk dadanya.

"Pasti sangat membosankan ya? Habisnya Naruto-kun sih, khawatirnya berlebihan. Aku masih bisa belanja bulanan sendiri." rengutnya manja.

"Aku sangat senang bisa menemani Hinata-chan belanja. Kapan lagi kita bisa punya waktu berduaan begini. Lagi pula aku kan sedang libur kerja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya." kerlingan Naruto sukses membuat sang istri salah tingkah.

"Dasar!"

Kembali, wanita itu mengedarkan seluruh permata rembulan miliknya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto dan sesekali sang suami membuat lelucon yang terkadang membuatnya terkekeh geli. Memang, hidupnya tak serba berkecukupan seperti dulu. Tapi ia bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang.

"Dan Hinata-chan tahu, Chouji itu adalah teman kerjaku yang paling payah dan gila makan. Berani-beraninya dia mencuri bento yang Hinata-chan buatkan untukku, padahalkan itu sangat spesial. "

"Hahaha Oh ya? Mungkin Naruto-kun pelit sih, tidak mau bagi -bagi."

"Bukan begitu Hinata-Chan. Dia itu benar-benar monster berkepala manusia. Makannya itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Hahaha~"

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Pekerjaan Naruto benar-benar sangat berat dan ia takut suaminya kekurangan nutrisi atau apapun itu.

"Pasti Naruto-kun sangat lelah ya. Tiap hari berangkat pagi lalu pulang saat matahari sudah tidak kelihatan. Ketika siang, akan tersengat matahari secara langsung. Belum lagi mengangkat batu-batu besar, beton, mengukur ini dan itu, diatur ini dan itu, pasti sangat lelah ya." wanita itu sejujurnya sangat tidak sanggup jika harus mengingat kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Naruto hanyalah seorang buruh bangunan yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa proyek besar milik pemerintah. Tiap kali ia membayangkan pekerjaan yang sangat beresiko itu, sejujurnya ia ingin menangis. Tapi di satu sisi dirinya bahagia karena Naruto melakukan itu semua dengan segala jerih payahnya. Masih lebih baik daripada mereka merepotkan orang lain.

"Aku ini kuat Hinata-chan. Ayolah jangan berikan tatapan seperti itu. Kalau tidak percaya, nih lihat otot-otot tanganku." lelaki itu bergaya ala binaragawan lalu mulai memamerkan ototnya yang memang sangat bagus. Selalu saja Naruto bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Padahal detik sebelumnya ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Hahaha hentikan Naruto-kun, jangan membuat pose yang menggelikan begitu~" jemarinya menyentuh sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan.

Beberapa mata mulai melirik kearah pasangan suami istri yang sejak tadi terlihat sangat mesra itu. Mereka sampai merona melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Naruto-kun, sudah-sudah. Kita sudah jadi bahan tontonan." kembali, satu cubitan menyapa kulit lengan Naruto dan lelaki itu sedikit mendelik kearah Hinata. Memang cubitan perempuan itu tidak ada duanya, pikirnya.

"Hinata-chan, sakit tau." yang mencubit malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Awas ya Hinata-chan, pasti kubalas."

Hinata berjalan lebih dulu kali ini dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengelus lengannya yang terkena cetitan sayang dari Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu dia, jejeran coklat yang menjadi kesukaannya saat masih menjadi keluarga Hyuuga dulu. Tapi dia tahu, kali ini ah lebih tepatnya sekarang, dia tidak boleh berfoya-foya lagi demi keinginannya semata.

Ia harus mampu mengendalikan diri, mengatur keuangan dan mempersiapkan segala hal untuk menyembut buah cinta mereka nantinya. Uang yang diterima Naruto sungguh sangat pas-pasan. Jadi dia pun harus bisa menolak gelenyar keinginan yang kerap kali timbul dari dalam hatinya.

Naruto membatu saat melihat Hinata yang hanya terpaku begitu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang mencuat kepermukaan karena dirinya tak mampu memenuhi seluruh keinginan sang istri. Tangannya terkepal erat, dan dirinya hanya bisa menatap Hinata dai kejauhan.

Cukup lama Naruto menatap Hinata Hinata dalam diam dan istrinya itupun masih belum bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

Biru laut miliknya membelalak lebar saat melihat Hinata yang kini menunduk dalam. Bukan karena ia tak dapat memenuhi keinginannya, tapi karena sosok yang tanpa sengaja kini berapasan dan berhadapan dengan istrinya. Naruto membatu, ia ingin menyusul Hinatanya hanya saja kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

"A-Ayah~"

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Hinata menunduk dalam tanpa sedikitpun berani menatap kearah sosok di hadapannya. Suasana supermarket yang sebenarnya berisik, menjadi sangat hening untuk mereka bertiga. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan khawatir. Sungguh, ia bahkan tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk segera menyusul Hinata.

Tatapan yang penuh rasa tidak suka kini terpampang jelas di hadapan Hinata. Wanita itu merasa bahwa ayahnya sudah sangat jijik melihat dirinya.

Hanabi yang sejak tadi sibuk memilih beberapa coklat sampai heran karena sejak tadi tidak di respon. Dirinya pikir ayahnya tepat berada dibelakangnya, tapi ternyata sang ayah sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kak Hinata." desisnya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir.

"A-Ayah, Apa kabar?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang ayah. Wanita itu benar-benar tengah ditikam oleh tatapan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Hanabi berlari kecil kearah keduanya. Takut-takut jika hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan helaian mahkota indigo tersebut kebelakang telinganya. Dengan keberanian yang ia punya ia mulai menatap sang ayah yang ternyata tengah memandangi perutnya yang mulai membesar. Wanita itu ingin menangis, tapi dia yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Kak Hinata, apa kabar? Wah, kakak kelihatan semakin cantik saja." Hanabi datang dengan nafas terengah. Ia ingin mencoba untuk mengalihkan tatapan ayahnya yang seperti siap membunuh.

"Terima kasih Hanabi-chan." jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

Hinata tidak ingin berlari karena ini adalah pilihannya, jalan hidupnya untuk bersama dengan Naruto.

Hiashi masih tetap diam sambil menatap Hinata.

"A-Ah, Kak Hinata pasti ingin membeli coklat kesukaanmu kan? Aku akan ambilkan ya." Hanabi berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat kikuk sekarang. Ayahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan dan sepertinya masih belum bisa untuk menerima pilihan Hinata.

"Tidak Hanabi-chan, aku tidak ingin membeli cokelat." suaranya melemah.

"Wah, kenapa kak? Padahal kan ini coklat kesukaan kakak. Lagipula, sepertinya calon keponakan ku juga ingin tuh." niat Hanabi memang sangat baik, tapi sayang dia salah mengambil topik lantaran gugup luar biasa.

"Haha tidak Hanabi-chan. Aku sudah tidak terlalu suka de-"

"Dia tidak akan sanggup untuk membelinya."

Hiashi berkata dengan sangat kejam. Hinata hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia sadar, dia bukan siapa-siapa sekarang.

"A-ayah, jangan berkata begitu. Kakak ti-"

"Itu benar Hanabi-chan. Aku tidak sanggup untuk membelinya sekarang. Mungkin nanti, aku harus menabung dulu." ucapannya jujur. Ada getir di nada bicara Hinata, tapi Hanabi yakin kalau kakaknya bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Ketiganya masih tetap diam. Hinata terluka dengan ucapan sang ayah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi ia ingin buktikan bahwa ia mampu dan tidak salah menempatkan cintanya. Dia yakin bahwa Naruto adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk kebahagiaannya. Sekalipun dirinya di tentang, tak apa asal ia bisa buktikan bahwa ucapannya adalah benar. Naruto tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Ah, kakak datang kesini dengan siapa?" kembali, ucapan Hanabi seperti angin lalu yang tak mampu di respon oleh Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu dan ada rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku membiarkan kalian menikah dan hidup bersama tapi bukan berarti aku menyetujui itu semua. Mungkin kau bisa mendapat restuku walau itu semua kulakukan dengan setengah hati. Tapi ingatlah, Namikaze Hinata! Kau bukanlah bagian dari kami lagi. Aku bahkan tidak mau mengakui keberadaanmu lagi. Bagiku kau sudah mati. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di kediaman Hyuuga." sosok itu pergi berlalu dan meninggalkan begitu banyak rasa sakit untuk Hinata.

Mereka salah jika mereka pikir bahwa Naruto itu adalah pria kurang ajar, brengsek, atau apapun itu seperti yang mereka tuduhkan selama ini.

Naruto memang pernah memiliki masa kelam, tapi sekarang lelaki itu sudah meninggalkan segalanya demi memulai kehidupan baru dengan Hinata. Ini memang salahnya karena tidak pernah menjelaskan dengan tuntas tentang Naruto kepada sang ayah. Atau lebih tepatnya, hati Hiashi Hyuuga berubah menjadi batu ketika mengetahui putri kesayangannya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya.

Air mata Hinata menetes. Hanabi pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kak, tolong jangan terlalu mengambil hati ucapan ayah yang barusan ya."

Tatapan Hinata tampak kosong.

"Apapun itu, aku percaya dengan pilihan kakak dan aku juga merasa bahwa Naruto bukan tipikal yang seperti di elu elu kan oleh Ayah. Aku percaya Naruto orang baik."

Gelegar di hati Hinata serasa ingin tumpah. Ada yang percaya dengan pilihan dan ucapannya. Itu cukup membuatnya kembali ingin menangis haru saat ini.

"Kalau kakak butuh sesuatu, kakak boleh menghubungiku. Kapanpun, aku siap membantu."

Hanabi berlalu mengikuti ayahnya. Hinata masih memandangi keluarganya dalam diam. Ternyata dia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hanabi-chan. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima niat baikmu."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Naruto merasa menjadi lelaki paling pengecut sekarang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya menjadi sangat sulit digerakkan dan dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Hinatanya mendapat ucapan-ucapan kejam. Apapun itu, dia yakin bahwa percakapan yang terjadi di antara keluarga Hyuuga tadi, pasti terselip cemoohan untuk istrinya dan itu karena sang istri lebih memilih untuk mencintainya.

Walau dirinya tak bisa mendengar percakapan tadi, ia tahu bahwa Hinata kembali terluka sekarang.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat. Hinata sedang tidak stabil, kondisinya lemah, ia semakin ketakutan apa yang baru saja terjadi bisa membuat wanitanya semakin terpuruk.

Lengan kokohnya merangkul pundak kecil Hinata lalu mulai menyembunyikan wanita itu di dadanya. Hinata melemah dan Naruto sadar dengan itu.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku."

Satu anggukan diberikan oleh Hinata. Kepalanya terangkat dan lantas menatap intens biru laut suaminya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kembali kemasa kelam itu. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Terlebih, tolong jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku."

.

.

**TBC**

Ahahahahaha Hollah minna semuanyaaa :D saya datang niiiih . mumpung lagi liburan, gak ada salahnya ketik-ketik dikit. Hihihi dan hey, ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat lewat handphone. Ano, maksudnya saya ketik lewat hp terus diedit deh lewat nb. Ternyata lebih asyik pakai cara ini :D

Fanfic ini tercipta untuk membunuh kebosanan saya. Huhuhu biasanya kalau dikampus kena kerja paksa, sekalinya dikasih waktu senggang gini malah gak tau mau ngapaiiin. Saya bosssaaan, jadinya nyoba ketik-ketik lagi deh :p

Fic ini mungkin Cuma 2 atau 3 chap saja tapi... :"D gak tau kenapa, sekalipun saya bilang saya lelah, tapi saya masih belum sanggup berpaling dari pairing ini :"3 terlalu cinta sama NaruHina.

Kemarin-kemarin saya pikir FNI sepi loh, eh gak taunya waktu iseng-iseng buka traffic cerita sendiri... ebussssett dah, ternyata berbanding terbalik dari apa yang saya pikirkan sebelumnya. Hahaha ternyata NHL tetap banyak walau keep in silent :D

Bulan september nanti saya akan kembali beraktivitas ke dunia nyata sebagaimana mestinya. Dan setelahnya saya bakal hiatus panjang lagi. Saya ini profesinya sudah jadi author dua kali setahun mungkin :") bahkan saya tidak jadi silent reader #DOR tiap udah update story, saya pasti pergi. Kalau pingin buat kelanjutan saya buat, nah entar di update lagi, terus pergi lagi. Udah, gitu doang. Jadi gomeeen minnaaaa kalau saya tidak adiiil dan tidak baca cerita kalian padahal kalian sudah bersedia membaca ini #kepedean woy! :"""

Terlebih, buat yang menantikan fic MLS, saya mohon dengan sangat jangan berharap terlalu banyak sama fic itu. Saya takut kalian kecewa :") maaafff, maaafff, maafff.

Fic ini mudah-mudahan akan saya selesaikan saya akan berusaha.

Semoga fic ini menghibur yaaaa~

Jaa~

Yang merindukan kalian

-Lichan-

19.10/05082014


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Gak jelas, Banyak kesalahan, 'Kembali' kalau di rasa muak dengan cerita saya, Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi ya :*

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**-I'm Happy With You-**

**-Chapter 2-**

Hinata menguap kecil sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam dinding. Hari ini suaminya pulang larut.

"Pukul sepuluh. Naruto-kun pasti sangat kelelahan."

Tangannya masih mengaduk segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Narutonya. Benar benar seperti anak kecil kan?

Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto baru saja pulang kerumah. Lelaki itu hanya berkata bahwa mereka lembur bekerja dan Hinata tidak ingin memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang bisa membuat suaminya bertambah lelah. Jadi yang ia lakukan sebelum berada ditempatnya sekarang ini adalah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto agar sang suami bisa membersihkan diri sebelum beristirahat.

Hinata tersenyum ketika merasakan pergerakan dari dalam perutnya. Janin nya benar-benar sangat bersemangat, persis sang ayah.

Menutup gelas dengan penutup mungil, Hinata lantas berjalan pelan kedalam kamar kecil tempat Naruto berada. Kediaman yang mereka tempati memang sangat sederhana. Hanya ada dua buah kamar dan satu kamar mandi, lalu sebuah dapur dengan meja makan sederhana, ruang keluarga yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ruang multifungsi dan sebuah teras. Walau begitu, Hinata benar-benar pintar menata setiap sudut sehingga walau sederhana tetap memberikan kesan rapi dan lapang.

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar dengan agak kesusahan namun ia tetap bisa melakukannya.

Permata abu-abu rembulan miliknya kembali menatap Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat motif piyama sang suami yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan gambar donal duck. Itu adalah pilihannya.

Meletakkan segelas susu diatas meja, Hinata kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto dengan perlahan. Wanita itu sempat mengambil handuk kecil yang ia gantung di samping lemari.

Tanpa ba bi bu, tangan lihainya lantas meletakkan handuk tersebut di atas kepala Naruto lalu mulai mengusap buliran air yang masih menetes dari sana.

"Kebiasaan! Lain kali usap rambutmu dengan benar, Naruto-kun. Walau tidak bisa sampai kering benar, setidaknya airnya tidak sampai menetes sebanyak ini." tuturnya agak kesal.

Naruto menurut seperti anak kecil saat istrinya mengurusi segala yang ia butuhkan dengan sangat sabar. Dia hanya perlu sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar Hinata bisa menggapainya tanpa kesusahan.

"Iya, maaf. Kalau aku ingat tidak akan kuulangi lagi Hinata-chan." lengan kokohnya malah merengkuh pinggul Hinata dan menarik wanita itu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Lihat ini, airnya sampai membasahi kerah piyama Naruto-kun. Kalau seperti ini Naruto-kun bisa masuk angin." Hinata membasuh leher suaminya dengan perlahan. Ia kesal kalau Naruto menjadi sangat semberono.

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya terkekeh lelah, kemudian menjatuhkan dahinya di atas pundak kecil sang istri.

Hinata hanya membiarkan apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang karena dirinya mengerti bahwa sang suami sangat kelelahan. Namun begitu dia masih menyapukan handuk di atas surai blonde tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, ayo jangan tidur dulu. Buka matamu sebentar." Hinata mengguncang bahu kokoh milik suaminya.

Lelaki itu menurut, dengan mata setengah terpejam menatap kearah Hinatanya. Wanita itu mengkup wajah tampan di hadapannya sambil menepuk sayang beberapa kali.

"Naruto-kun, jangan tidur dulu. Ayo duduk diatas tempat tidur." kini bergantian, lengan Hinata yang justru membimbing tubuh tegap itu untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Memaksa mata Naruto agar tetap membuka, ia lantas mengarahkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk dari kedua tangannya untuk membuka paksa kelopak yang menutup biru laut itu dengan malu-malu.

Rasa kantuk lelaki itu jadi sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah konyol istrinya.

"Hahaha Hinata chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pasti sedang terlihat seperti monster sekarang." jari Hinata masih memaksa kelopak itu agar tidak menutup permata suaminya.

"Ahahaha Naruto-kun benar-benar sangat lucu. Mata Naruto-kun terlihat sangat besar."

Naruto mencoba untuk menyudahi perbuatan Hinata, bukannya berhenti wanita itu malah semakin tertawa geli dengan tindakan yang dirinya lakukan.

"Hohoho~ Hinata-chan ayo hentikan. Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu."

Wanita itu seketika menyudahi aksi konyolnya dan lantas memberikan satu sentilan pada telinga suaminya.

"Mesumnya kambuh lagi."

Naruto mengadu manja. Sentilan Hinata terasa agak pedas ditelinganya.

"Ini benar-benar agak sakit, Hinataaa-chaaan haaah~" lelaki itu menguap dan meninggalkan jejak cairan bening di sudut matanya.

Langkah kaki Hinata berjalan cepat kearah meja lalu mulai mengambil segelas susu yang sempat dirinya letakkan di sana. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sang suami benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hinata benar-benar harus menyudahi candaannya.

"Baiklah, bermain selesai. Kali ini Naruto-kun harus buka matanya dengan benar dulu. Jangan setengah tertidur begitu ya." tepukan pelan ia berikan pada pipi sang suami dan Naruto menurut.

Sesaat sebelum lelaki itu meneguk susu hangat yang istrinya buat, Hinata kembali mengaduk agar tidak terjadi endapan disana.

Lelaki itu menerima pemberian Hinata dengan senyuman tulus dan mata yang sudah merah karena rasa kantuk. Ia meneguk susu hangat tersebut dengan cepat.

Selesai, Hinata lantas membaringkan tubuh suaminya dengan hati-hati. Naruto sangat butuh istirahat.

Selimut yang tadi terlipat rapi, kini sudah wanita itu atur agar menutupi tubuh suaminya. Hinata mengerti dengan semua tanggung jawabnya.

Ketika di rasa cukup, ia kemudian mengambil posisi di samping sang suami yang sudah lepas landas menuju dunia mimpinya. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian membelai pelipis milik Naruto.

"Oyasuminasai~" satu kecupan mendarat hangat di dahi lelaki itu. Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya tertidur dan Hinata sadar itu. Memberikan sedikit pertanyaan mungkin tak apa, pikirnya.

"Naruto-kun makan teratur sejak siang tadikan?" bisiknya lemah, Naruto menangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Pekerjaannya berjalan lancar kan?" anggukan kembali Hinata dapatkan.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu Naruto-kun harus istirahat." lagi-lagi anggukan yang menjadi bahasa tubuh lelaki itu.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Ini uang untuk tagihan listrik, lalu ini air, ah dikurangkan dengan belanja bulanan, dan uang tabungan." mimiknya perlahan berubah. Hinata berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas mengatur keuangan seperti yang biasa dirinya lakukan.

Memijat dahinya sekilas, wanita cantik itu kemudian meneguk air sekedar untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Minus. Tidak bisa menabung bulan ini? Ah tidak-tidak, tidak boleh. Uang tabungan itu wajib. Uang tidak terduganya sementara waktu akan aku alihkan jadi uang tabungan saja."

Wanita itu menghitung uang dengan lihai kemudian mulai membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian sesuai dengan tujuan yang ia maksud.

Naruto memperhatikan istrinya dalam diam, setiap bulan ini memang pekerjaan istri cantiknya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, uangnya kurang ya?" tubuh jangkungnya mulai mendekati sang istri yang masih duduk diatas kursi di depan meja makan.

Hinata tersenyum dan lantas menggeleng cepat pada suaminya. Wanita itu begitu penyabar.

"Kalau uang terduga tidak ada, nanti jika Hinata-chan ingin ini dan itu kan jadi susah." lelaki itu mengambil posisi disamping Hinata setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kursi untuk dirinya duduki.

Lagi - lagi Hinata tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula aku masih bisa menahan segala keinginanku." akunya sambil menggenggam tangan kasar sang suami. Sebuah efek yang lelaki itu dapat karena harus bekerja keras.

Naruto menatap perih ke arah sang istri. Dia benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Hinatanya.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Kalau perlu aku akan bekerja shift malam menjaga supermarket di ujung jalan sana supaya kebutuh-"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-kun! Kau itu juga perlu istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau memang hanya segini, yasudah tidak apa. Aku akan mengatur segalanya agar menjadi cukup." ucapan itu terdengar sangat dewasa. Ya, memang, Hinata itu pintar sekali membesarkan hati suaminya. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah menjatuhkan semangat lelaki yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Tapi uangku benar-benar tidak ada lagi. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan cari tambahan. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu." biru lautnya memandang wanita di hadapannya tanpa jeda. Kembali, hanya senyuman tulus yang ia dapatkan.

"Daijoubu, Naruto-kun." Hinata bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan pelan ke arah wastafel yang tersedia di dapur. Wanita itu sempat mengelus rambut suaminya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana dengan cokelat, Sushi porsi utama, Seafood, dan makanan lain yang sempat ingin kau makan?" nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Ada begitu banyak bahan ngidam sang istri yang tak sanggup dirinya penuhi.

Tangannya yang penuh buih dari sponge mulai ia arahkan pada piring dan gelas yang siap untuk dicuci. Wanita itu menggosoknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan semua itu." Hinata memutar keran dan air mulai mengalir dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita menjadi berliur karena selama dalam kandungan banyak keinginannya yang tidak bisa aku penuhi?"

"Hahaha jangan berpikir yang macam-macam begitu. Lagi pula, kalau aku rasa sepenuhnya itu bukan keinginan anak kita. Ibunya saja yang terlalu tidak tahan selera." Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan rapi. Tangan basahnya mulai ia keringkan dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Aku akan sangat marah kalau Naruto-kun terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Yang terpenting, kita sehat-sehat saja. Itu sudah menjadi harta yang tak ternilai."

Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya. Dia tahu istrinya sedang berbohong. Dia tahu ada begitu banyak keinginan yang mati-matian ditahan oleh Hinata. Dan dia tahu, betapa sang istri sudah begitu banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menatap Hinatanya dalam sendu.

Sejak perbincangan tadi pun, Hinata tak berani lama-lama menatap mata suaminya. Ia hanya takut membuat Naruto kecewa karena keinginannya. Tapi sungguh, dia sangat bahagia.

Wanita itu masih memunggungi suaminya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab kalimatnya yang barusan. Tapi apapun itu, Hinata hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya. Dia sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Gomen~" lirihnya sambil memegang perutnya. Hinata tertunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang kini menetes tepat di atas perutnya sendiri.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Yah, disana perlu pengukuran lebih lanjut. Usahakan jalan yang akan dibuat tidak memakan bagian yang tidak semestinya."

"Hey kalian, kenapa sejak tadi hanya mengangkat batu berukuran kecil? Kalian perlu mencampurnya dengan beberapa ukuran sedang agar match!"

"Perbandingannya 70 : 30! Jangan sampai salah! Kau hanya akan membunuh orang lain jika kalkulasi yang kau lakukan tidak akurat!"

Berbagai bunyi, suara, dan teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas di tempat Naruto bekerja. Suasananya sangat berisik.

Matahari sedang berada di puncak tertinggi saat ini. Naruto mengarahkan lengannya pada dahi kemudian mulai menghapus peluh yang menetes tanpa henti dari sana. Kulitnya bertambah semakin coklat dari hari ke hari.

Otot-otot milik Naruto tampak tercetak dengan sangat sempurna. Sebenarnya ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis dan kerap kali menjadi candaan bagi teman-temannya yang lain. Bagi mereka, Naruto itu terlalu tampan untuk seorang buruh bangunan. Dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang model, selebriti, atau apapun yang berbau seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh geli kalau harus mengingat-ingat semua ucapan teman-temannya.

"Hah, sial! Hari ini panas sekali!" Chouji melepas topi yang berada di atas kepalanya lalu mulai mengibaskan benda tersebut kearahnya sambil berharap adanya udara segar yang menguar dari sana.

"Ayolaaah~ semangat!" seperti biasa, semangat masa muda Lee belum bisa ditandingi.

"Benar-benar merepotkan! Kalian lihat si tukang suruh disebelah sana! Sejak tadi kerjanya hanya memerintah. Kelihatannya sesekali aku harus mengibulinya." kalau si cerdik Shikamaru sudah berbicara, yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Tapi ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Karena sejak tadi orang baru yang menjadi pemantau mereka benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut serta dalam pembicaraan itu. Hanya saja pikirannya sedang kusut saat ini.

"Hey, Model boy! Kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja? Kesurupan?" Chouji mulai buka mulut karena Naruto benar-benar terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu Naruto? Ngomong-ngomong, istri cantikmu sudah melahirkan atau belum?" ucapan Lee membuat lelaki itu sukses mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, semakin hari rasa rindunya terhadap Hinata sering mencuat tanpa ampun. Tidak ingat waktu, tidak ingat tempat, tidak ingat keadaan.

"Belum. Masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan." lelaki itu menjawab seadanya. Otot milik Naruto tercetak semakin jelas kala dirinya menangangkat beberapa besi.

"Wah wah wah, lihat si model boy itu! Sepertinya dia ingin anggar otot dengan kita." Kiba mulai mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh saat kembali mendapat perintah.

"Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" Chouji membuka mulut.

"Tahu? Tentang apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang Naruto sebelum dirinya ada di posisi kita seperti sekarang ini!" Shikamaru menimpali ucapan Chouji. Ia mulai kesal karena Lee dan Kiba memasang tampang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Kejamnya kalian karena tidak peduli pada teman sendiri! Aku benar-benar kecewa!" Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, ayolah beritahu! Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto sebelum ini?" Kiba mulai sangat penasaran.

"Dia itu pembunuh nomor satu!"

"A-APA? PEMBUNUH?"

"Hey Shikamaru, sebutan yang kau beri itu agak berlebihan." Chouji tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman.

"Kalian tahu kan, tentang petarung-petarung atau gulat gulat liar yang ada sekarang?" si tukang makan itu mulai buka suara. Lee dan Kiba hanya mengangguk tak sabar dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, sementara Shikamaru memandang agak jengkel pada duo tak peka di hadapannya. Atau, mungkin Naruto memang baru menceritakan kisahnya pada Chouji dan Shikamaru saja.

"Naruto itu pembantai nomor satu setidaknya sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dia bertemu dan menikah dengan Hinata. Belum ada yang bisa menumbangkannya selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Dia mendapat banyak uang dari hasil gilanya itu." mereka mulai pura-pura kerja saat si tukang suruh berjalan kearah mereka. Sementara Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang ada di tempat lain.

"Wah, hebat. Pantas saja dia sekuat itu." Lee berbicara setengah berbisik.

"Memang begitu. Tapi kesan yang ada pada dirinya itu benar-benar negatif! Pembunuhan, wanita, dunia malam, hiburan, uang, dan segala macamnya."

"Lalu, kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara!" gertakan Chouji membuat nyali Lee ciut seketika.

"Resiko dari pertarungan liar itu adalah kematian. Di dalam arena yang tidak terlalu luas mereka akan di adu dan beberapa akan memasang taruhan gila. Mereka benar-benar dituntut saling membunuh. Yang menang akan mendapatkan uang, yang kalah rumah sakit atau mungkin kuburan. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah membiarkan lawannya sampai mati setidaknya begitu yang dia ceritakan."

"Tapi dia bilang hidupnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Setiap hari dia mendapat teror, belum lagi menjadi incaran polisi. Dia menjadi sosok yang sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah bertarung. Aura membunuhnya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sebenarnya, aku pernah sekali menonton saat dia ada di arena tarung. Sangat mengerikan! Dia bisa berubah menjadi sangat kejam!"

"Se-serius?"

"Ya, dan Hinata adalah seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit pusat ini. Naruto itu bisa dibilang pasien tetapnya. Entah bagaimana jadinya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hiashi Hyuuga – ayah Hinata yang juga kepala kepolisian benar-benar sangat kecewa pada Hinata waktu itu. Sampai-sampai dia mencoreng Hinata dari daftar keluarga Hyuuga dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka menikah. Bagi Hiashi, Naruto itu pembunuh, penjahat, mavia kelas kakap yang sangat berbahaya."

"Wah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto pernah seperti itu." keringat dingin mulai mengalir pada dahi Kiba.

"Mungkin Hiashi Hyuuga benar-benar sudah kecewa. Lagi pula, dia tidak menangkap Naruto dan membiarkan putrinya ada di tangannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Hinata tidaklah lagi dianggap dan juga dia melakukan blokade pada rumah sakit agar tidak menerima Hinata bekerja di manapun. " Chouji sedikit miris saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kejamnya dunia ini."

"Yah, begitulah. Hey Chouji, apa tidak apa kita menceritakan ini pada mereka berdua? Aku hanya tidak enak dengan si model boy itu. Kita tidak izin dengannya. Bisa-bisa kita dibunuh nanti." Shikamaru memang yang paling asal kalau berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu memang masa kelamku. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Hinata dan berhenti dari sana."

"E-eh Naruto, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Ma-maaf." si gendut itu mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat lalu mulai memberikan senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Sejak tadi aku sudah berada disini."

**-I'm Happy Withy You-**

Hinata masih berada di dalam kamar. Wanita itu sangat khawatir pada suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang. Naruto tidak memberitahunya akan lembur lagi hari ini. Dia sangat gelisah.

Matanya terpejam sesaat. Kemudian dia akan berguling kenan dan bergurling ke kiri karena merasa sangat tak enak.

Udara di luar benar-benar sedang tidak stabil. Angin malamnya sangat kencang. Wanita itu sebenarnya sedikit ketakutan karena sejak tadi sendirian.

Beberapa kali terdengar benda yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Jujur ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Belum lagi lampu kamar yang mulai meredup namun pasti. Wanita itu menjadi semakin ingin menangis.

Anginnya semakin bertambah kencang dan Hinata beberapa kali tersentak kaget.

Jemarinya mulai mengetik beberapa tulisan di handphone lalu mulai mengirim pesan tersebut. Itu untuk suaminya.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon cepat pulang." Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya erat. Bantal yang berada disampingnya sudah dirinya peluk dan berharap dapat menghilangkan ketakunnya.

**GLEDEK**

Kembali, benda jatuh tebawa angin terdengar sangat jelas walaupun berada di luar. Jendela di kamarnya mulai bergerak-gerak seperti akan terlepas. Anginnya seperti sedang mengamuk.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tadaima~" suara itu sukses membuatnya setengah melompat dari tempat tidur. Wanita itu agak berlari kecil untuk mencapai pintu. Tapi dirinya masih memperhatikan kecepatan larinya karena biar bagaimanapun kandungannya harus ia jaga.

Suara suaminya benar-benar seperti angin segar. Ketakutannya menghilang sekejap.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyambut Naruto kemudian kembali menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa lama sekali, apa Naruto-kun lembur lagi?" dia membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan mantel hangat yang dipakai suaminya.

"Em, ya begitulah Hinata-chan. Awww~" lelaki itu mengaduh secara refleks saat tanpa sengaja Hinata menyentuh bagian sikunya.

Merasa aneh, sang istri lantas membuka mantel itu dengan sempurna lalu mulai memperhatikan lengan Naruto yang lebam bahkan berdarah dibeberapa tempat. Wanita itu menautkan alisnya dan menjadi sangat khawatir sekarang.

Naruto masih belum menatapnya. Sang suami masih sedikit menunduk - sepertinya agak menyesali refleks yang dia berikan barusan.

Mata awas Hinata mulai memperhatikan keadaan suaminya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Wanita itu lantas menarik wajah Naruto dengan agak kasar saat melihat luka tepat di pelipisnya dan beberapa lebam di pipi. Tatapan nya penuh dengan intimidasi dan Naruto sungguh tak sanggup kalau harus menatap Hinata lama-lama.

"Kenapa ini Naruto-kun? Pelipismu sampai robek begini. Apa yang terjadi?" wajahnya menatap nanar pada sang suami. Dia ingin penjelasan.

Biru laut dihadapannya menatap dalam pada abu-abu rembulan sang istri, kemudian lelaki itu menarik pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku fikir aku akan mati tadi, Hinata-chan. Tiba-tiba aku sangat takut sekali."

"Tapi jelaskan dari mana Naruto-kun mendapatkan luka-luka itu?" dia menyudahi pelukan Naruto lalu mulai membawa lelaki itu untuk duduk.

Wanita itu pergi beberapa menit untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama.

Hinata menyediakan beberapa cairan dengan kandungan antiseptik dan campuran alkohol lalu mulai membersihkan luka yang terdapat dipelipis suaminya. Ternyata lengan Naruto pun tidak lepas dari luka.

Suaminya sedikit mengadu kesakitan kala cairan itu menyentuh kulitnya. Beberapa kali Hinata memeriksa wajahnya takut-takut kalau ada luka yang tertinggal.

"Jadi, ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?" Hinata berubah tegas. Plaster panjang mulai ia gunting dengan ukuran tertentu. Wanita itu sempat mengoles salap pada luka sang suami kemudian menutupnya dengan kain kasa lalu menyanggahnya dengan plaster pada dua bagian terujung agar tidak lepas.

"Kecelakaan kerja, Hinata-chan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya Naruto-kun lebih hati-hati." dirinya mulai menyapukan air hangat pada luka lebam di lengan dan pipi Naruto. Suaminya hanya bisa memperhatikan sang istri dalam diam.

"A-Aku fikir aku bisa mengangkat beberapa kayu penyangga sekaligus. Awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi saat akan kuletakkan diatas tumpukan aku hilang keseimbangan dan beberapa kayu jatuh menimpaku."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Rasa bersalah hanya akan datang tiap kali kesulitan menghampiri sang suami padahal Naruto sudah sangat bersusah payah berjuang selama ini.

Hinata menutup kotak pertolongan pertama lalu mulai membereskan sisa-sisa yang tak terpakai. Dia takut menangis sekarang. Lebih baik dia mengumpulkan keberanian lebih dulu dengan membuang waktu sesaat – sebelum akhirnya mampu menatap lelaki yang sudah mau berjuang untuknya.

"Lain kali Naruto-kun harus lebih hati-hati ya. Jangan sok kuat dan jangan sampai terjadi lagi yang seperti ini." Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian mulai menjauh untuk mengembalikan kotak dalam genggamannya ketempat semula.

Lelaki itu sangat tak sanggup menatap punggung sang istri. Wanita itu bersedia menunggunya hingga selarut ini.

"Hinata-chan..." panggilan Naruto sukses menghentikan langkah Hinata. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Hahaha tidak apa. Naruto-kun tidak bersalah jadi jangan minta maaf begitu." senyumannya sangat tulus dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya .

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan merutuki kebodohan yang dirinya ciptakan. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya mengepal.

"Maaf karena sudah membohongimu."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Suasana sangat riuh di tempat remang tersebut. Lampu belum sepenuhnya menyala, tapi semua orang sudah berkutat dengan keriuhan yang ada. Lampu atau berbagai macam penerangan lainnya tidaklah terlalu penting bagi mereka.

Asap rokok mengepul dimana mana, teriakan demi teriakan menggema tanpa henti. Semuanya menyerukan pilihan masing-masing. Mereka sudah tidak sabar.

JRENG

Penerangan kini memenuhi tempat terisolir tersebut dan seketika sorakan semakin membahana. Tidak bisa dibedakan yang mana yang hanya diam dan yang mana yang mengeluarkan seluruh ekspresinya. Semuanya terlihat sama. Riuh!

"Baiklah teman teman semua! Malam ini kita akan kembali memulai tarung liar yang lebih ganas!" suara microfon yang berasal dari pemandu acara liar tersebut menggema tanpa ampun. Kembali, tempat tertutup itu penuh akan keributan.

"YEAAAHHH!"

"KAMI SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!"

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!"

"Tenang-tenang semuanya! Kalian boleh pasang taruhan sesukanya! Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan melihat pemandangan luar bisa."

Lelaki dengan permata biru laut itu masih diam tanpa sepatah kata. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada arena tempat dimana dirinya akan bertarung liar sebentar lagi. Tatapan yang ia tunjukan benar-benar sangat berbeda.

"Hey, kau kelihatannya sangat tegang. Santai saja! Kau itu yang terkuat! Lagi pula kemarin kau sudah berhasil menang." ia merasa bahu dan punggungnya di pijat agak keras. Sebuah upaya untuk merenggangkan otot, mungkin.

Lelaki itu masih tetap diam. Dia malas menanggapi seseorang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Ayolah semangat! kita bisa mendapatkan bagian sampai tujuh puluh persen! Bayangkan, tujuh puluh persen!" Lelaki itu sadar bahwa orang yang berada dibelakangnya sedang memanas-manasinya saat ini. Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Lelaki itu sedikit menyentuh pelipisnya. Masih ada penutup luka yang dibuat oleh wanita yang paling dirinya cintai disana.

"Kau hanya perlu begini selama dua minggu saja. Setelah itu terserah padamu! Kalau kau tertarik lagi untuk ada di tarung liar ini, kau boleh datang kapanpun kau suka! Kau itu punya nama disini!" nadanya penuh dengan penekanan dan provokasi. Pun, lelaki dengan surai blonde itu hanya bisa memejamkan erat kedua biru laut miliknya.

"Hanya dua minggu dan itu akan selesai! Setelahnya berikan bagianku! Jangan berharap banyak kalau aku akan kembali ke arena itu setelah semuanya selesai, Orochimaru!" setelah sekian lama lelaki itu akhirnya buka suara. Langkahnya mulai menjauh dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya tadi, kemudian dia berjalan kearah arena.

"Terserah kau saja, Na-ru-to!" senyuman itu penuh dengan kepicikan.

"Baiklah, ini saat yang sudah sangat kita tunggu-tunggu!" suara pemandu acara liar tersebut kembali terdengar lantang.

"AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN! KAMI SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!"

"MANA PETARUNGNYA! PANGGIL MEREKA KE ARENA!"

"DASAR PEMANDU BODOH! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!"

"Hahaha kalian sudah sangat tidak sabar ya. Baiklah, ini dia pembunuh nomor satu yang belum bisa dikalahkan sampai sekarang! Dia kembali lagi ke arena yang sempat dia tinggalkan! NAMIKAZE NARUTOOO!"

"YUHUUU~"

"YEAHH! CEPAT NAIK KE ARENA!"

Lelaki itu berjalan santai ke arena dimana dirinya akan bertarung. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar berbeda.

"Naruto-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya. Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja dulu dirumah."

"Naruto-kun akan berangkat bekerja? Haha kalau begitu aku akan siapkan bento yang sangat enak ya."

"Naruto-kun, kalau boleh jangan pulang terlalu larut ya. Aku sering merasa takut."

"Naruto-kun, hati-hati."

Semua kalimat kalimat itu menggema ditelinganya. Untuk sementara waktu kedepan ia harus membunuh seluruh kelemahannya itu.

Bahkan suara lembut sang istri pun tak sanggup membendungnya saat ini. .

.

.

**TBC**

Yo Minna~ Ini Chapter 2 nya! Ahahaha gomen kalau banyak kesalahan disana sini ya. Lagi-lagi ini pun diketik dari hp . uwooooo indahnyaaa.

Um, anyway saya senyum2 sendiri loh waktu buat fic ini. Pingin punya suami kayak Naruto #PLAAAK perhatian begituuuu :"3

Etto~ Arigatou yang udah sempatin buat baca, review, ngefollow, bahkan nge fav kan fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasuuu /HAGU/Belakangan Kok Saya Ngerasa Jadi Monster Peluk ya? Lol :v/ Justkid – Dan, silent readernya banyyyyaaak :3 hihihi . #kissu

Mungkin minna sekalian udah bisa nebak buat next chap. Haha silahkan berfantasi sebebas mungkiiiin untuk kisah selanjutnya ya :D Monggoooo~ Siapa tau jalan pikiran kita sama, cuma penyampaiannya aja yang berbeda haha

**Special Thanks To :**

**Blackschool, **hqhqhq**, N, **Cicikun**, Yasmin xx**, Kyo**, Harukaze renami, **Zombie-NHL**, Misti Chan, **Anna fitry **, Soputan, **Bohdong Palacio **, Rikushiki, **MangetsuNaru.

Arigatouuuu minna-saaaan

-Lichan-

14.43/09082014


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Lebay, Gak jelas, Banyak kesalahan, 'Kembali' kalau di rasa muak dengan cerita saya, Jangan dibaca kalau buat emosi ya :*

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**-I'm Happy With You-**

**-Chapter 3-**

BUGHHH

"Arggh!"

BUGHHH

Tinjuan mulai menghujani wajah bulat di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menyerang dengan sangat membabi buta. Dia hanya ingin semuanya selesai dan segera pulang. Istrinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama hari ini.

"AYO BUNUH!"

"HEY NAMIKAZE, KAU BOLEH JADI YANG TERKUAT! TAPI SELAMA KAU TIDAK ADA DIA ADALAH BINTANGNYA!"

"BERISIK KAU, NARUTO YANG AKAN MENANG! KILLER BEE AKAN MATI DITANGANNYA!"

"HAJAR!"

Kembali, masing masing orang mulai menyuarakan pilihan yang mereka anggap pantas untuk menang. Naruto tak peduli tentang lawannya, yang terpenting adalah dia harus segera menumbangkannya secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak perlu sampai mati, cukup lawannya tidak mampu bergerak, maka ia akan menyudahinya.

BUUUKKK

Naruto merasa dunianya berputar saat kursi lipat menghantam kepalanya. Ia tidak ingat kalau yang seperti itu diperbolehkan. Tapi sepertinya pemandu di tengah arena pun tak sanggup untuk menghentikan lelaki besar yang sedang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Killer Bee atau siapapun itu namanya, dia bermain curang!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat merasakan telinganya yang berdenging dan pandangan yang mengabur.

"S-sialan kau!"

BUGHH

Kini bergantian Naruto menendang perut buncit didepannya dan seketika lelaki itu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang. Tapi ia yakin lawannya masih belum tumbang. Selagi lelaki besar itu masih berusaha untuk berdiri, dia bisa mencoba mengendalikan kepalanya yang mendenyut penuh kegilaan. Darah segar juga sudah mengalir dari hidung mancung milik Naruto.

Biasanya dia akan menyudahi pertarungan dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan lawannya memberikan banyak pukulan diwajah tampan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya kali ini agak berbeda dan dirinya harus akui bahwa lelaki besar itu memang kuat.

"Ini harus selesai!" lelaki jabrik itu mendesis hebat. Kakinya mulai berlari cepat dan kembali ia menumbangkan Killer Bee. Tepat setelah tubuh besar itu terjungkal, segera dirinya menduduki perut penuh lemak di hadapannya kemudian kembali menghajar lelaki tersebut dengan ganas.

Darah mengalir dari mulut Killer Bee. Tatapan biru laut yang biasanya penuh kelembutan kini berubah bagai api yang tak akan padam. Bahkan rasa nyeri ditangannya pun tak lagi ia hiraukan.

BUGHHH

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

"HEY BADAN BESAR! BANGUN, BODOH!"

"BUNUH DIA!"

Kembali, tinjunya melayang tanpa ampun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

BUGHH

BUGHH

Tepat ketika pukulan terakhir, tubuh besar itu benar benar tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk. Tapi Naruto yakin dia masih hidup.

Pemandu mulai menghitung mundur, dan hingga angka terakhir disebutkan tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari tubuh besar yang masih terkulai dilantai arena.

"YEAHHH~" seketika keriuhan kembali memekakkan telinga karena si pembunuh nomor satu masih bisa menang dan mempertahankan gelarnya.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

Lelaki bersurai blonde itu mencoba berdiri tegak. Namanya kembali menggema di tempat yang sejujurnya tak ingin dirinya datangi lagi. Sepertinya hari ini dia mendapat lebih banyak luka, dan tidak tahu harus beralasan apalagi pada istrinya nanti.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH NAMIKAZE NARUTOOO~"

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Kenapa belakangan ini Naruto-kun sering kali pulang telat? Ini yang paling lama dan sampai tengah malam begini! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Lagi, ada begitu banyak luka lebam pada tubuh suaminya dan itu semakin membuatnya curiga.

Lelaki itu seperti tak mendengar ucapan istrinya. Dia masih setia untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mengompres lebam yang ada hampir disetiap titik tubuh atletis itu. Bukan karena Hinata tak mau melakukannya, tapi lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah pertolongan sang istri.

Belakangan lelaki itu juga sangat mudah tersulut emosinya dan Hinata semakin tak mengerti dengan suaminya.

"Aku menghubungi Chouji-san dan dia bilang kalian sudah pulang sejak petang tadi. Handphone Naruto-kun juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya ada apa?" wanita itu berbicara susah payah. Dirinya hanya takut rasa curiganya mengalahkan kepercayaannya pada sang suami.

Lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu mendadak seperti bisu.

Dia mengambil posisi pada meja makan lalu menarik kursi dan menduduki kursi tersebut. Hinata mengikuti arah suaminya dan mengambil posisi tepat di samping suaminya. Sang istri sudah menunjukkan raut khawatir namun yang ditatap justru berwajah datar.

Lelaki itu mulai mengompres lebamnya.

"Naruto-kun, jawab aku! Aku butuh penjelasan!" Hinata menautkan alisnya dengan kesal. Dia memaksa Naruto untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Kecelakaan kerja."

"Lagi? Kecelakaan kerja? Bagaimana bisa? Setiap hari?"

"Kau meminta penjelasan dan itu penjelasan dariku. Lalu apa lagi?" Naruto pun sejujurnya mulai kesal sekarang. Dia sama sekali tak menatap wajah istrinya.

"Naruto-kun berbohong kan? Tidak mungkin kecelakaan kerja terus-terusan begini! Tolonglah jujur, mungkin aku bisa mengerti!"

"AKU BILANG INI CUMA KECELAKAAN KERJA!" suaranya menggema dirumah kecilnya. Ini kali pertama lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, dan berbicara sekeras itu padanya. Hinata sampai tersentak kaget karena ucapan Naruto.

Untuk sesaat suasana kembali hening. Istrinya sama sekali tak berani menatap tatapan tersebut. Wanita itu menunduk dalam dan Naruto sadar bahwa Hinatanya sedang menahan sakit kali ini.

"Ma-Maaf." suara lembut yang paling ia cintai tersendat seiring dengan kepergian wanita itu.

Naruto melakukan hal bodoh lagi belakangan ini. Lelaki itu sangat membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Hinata hanya mengkhawatirkannya, lalu kenapa ia sampai membentak istrinya dengan begitu kejam?

Tangannya mengepal, sungguh emosi sialan itu kerap kali datang belakangan ini.

BRAAAAK

Hinata masih dapat mendengar gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Sepertinya mangkuk berisi air hangat untuk mengompres lebam pun sudah jatuh kelantai sekarang.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis di balik daun pintu kamar mereka. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan dia tak sanggup menahannya.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Pagi ini Hinata bangun cepat. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia susah tidur malam tadi karena sempat bermasalah dengan suaminya. Tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin membiarkan masalah ini sampai berlarut-larut.

Naruto pun selalu saja menghindari tatapannya. Jujur rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Wanita itu sempat mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat sang suami keluar dari kamar. Lelaki itu akan segera berangkat bekerja. Dan istrinya juga sudah menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan untuk mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ayo sarapan bersama." entah sejak kapan ia merasa sangat asing begini. Apapun itu, Hinata harus menepis pikiran yang tidak seharusnya.

Naruto berubah dingin. Dia tak menjawab, tapi mengikuti saran istrinya dan mulai berjalan kearah meja makan. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas berat saat mendapat reaksi itu namun setelahnya wanita itu mulai menyiapkan porsi makanan untuk suaminya.

"A-apa lukanya sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Sudah agak mendingan." biru lautnya sempat melirik wanita yang paling ia cintai, namun kembali ia mengalihkan tatapannya.

Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Ini kali pertama sejak mereka berumah tangga, tidak ada perbincangan selama berada dimeja makan. Hinata hanya bisa menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sendu. Dia rindu pada Naruto.

"Ah, aku akan siapkan bento ya Na-"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak selera makan."

Hatinya teriris perih. Hinata benar benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Naruto menyudahi makannya kemudian pergi dari rumah. Mendadak ia menjadi sangat kejam pada istrinya sendiri.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap punggung suaminya dalam diam. Beberapa kali yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menarik nafas dalam. Hinata tidak ingin berfikir yang macam-macam. Semakin ia banyak berfikir, itu hanya akan berpengaruh pada janinnya.

Wanita itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi yang lumayan keras dari dalam kamarnya. Sesegera mungkin ia beranjak dan mengambil Handphone yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur.

Abu-abu rembulan miliknya membelalak kaget saat membaca untaian kalimat dihadapannya sekarang. Wanita itu terlampau shock sampai sampai dia terduduk lemas di atas kasur. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

Tidak mungkin. Batinnya terus menjerit demikian. Tapi dirinya harus membuktikan kebenaran ini.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Naruto terlihat termenung beberapa kali saat sedang bekerja. Tampak jelas bahwa dia sedang memiliki beban berat.

Pagi tadi dirinya pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit kepada istrinya. Entah kenapa lelaki itu merasa sangat tak sanggup menatap wajah jelita Hinata. Padahal Hinata sudah mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian malam tadi, tapi justru dia yang berulah seolah olah mengabaikan wanita itu. Padahal dirinya tak bermaksud demikian. Pun dia sadar dengan tatapan sedih yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

"Hah~ aku harus minta maaf nanti." gumamannya terdengar pasrah. Pundaknya terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Lelaki itu mengusap peluh didahinya. Perasannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ternyata benar, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya yang dulu. Semenjak kembali ke arena tarung, emosinya sering membuncah tanpa ampun. Mungkin efek kelelahan juga bercampur baur disana.

Sejak tadi Shikamaru memperhatikan lelaki blonde di sampingnya. Sebenarnya si cerdik itu ingin berbicara, tapi beberapa kali ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey model boy, kemarin Hinata-san menghubungiku dan bertanya kenapa kau belum pulang. Padahal kan kita sudah pulang sejak petang. Memangnya kau berkelana kemana?" ucapan Chouji mengalihkan perhatian beberapa teman di sekeliling mereka. Tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengintensifkan diri agar mengetahui kelanjutan cerita yang di buka oleh Chouji sementara yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Tidak kemana-mana." jawaban itu terdengar ketus dan menyiratkan bahwa lelaki blonde di hadapannya tak ingin dibahas lebih banyak lagi.

"Wah wah~ Belakangan ini kau sering aneh. Suka berbicara ketus, luka lebam dimana-mana, dan sering menghilang tanpa alasan setelah pulang bekerja."

Semua yang diucapkan oleh si tukang makan itu memang benar. Dia berubah drastis.

"Apa ada masalah?" Chouji tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Sebagai seorang teman, khawatir adalah hal yang wajar. Mengingat rumah tangga yang dibangun oleh model boy dan istrinya sangatlah sulit, Chouji hanya takut jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diingin pada mereka berdua. Teman yang baik.

Shikamaru masih tetap diam. Tapi lidahnya sudah sangat gatal ingin berbicara. Ini tidak seperti biasanya memang, tapi dia harus tahan.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak beritahu Hinata-san? Dia meneleponku dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Dia bilang takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kheh, aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku." sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin bercanda. Tapi kalimatnya justru terdengar sangat meremehkan rasa khawatir yang timbul dari istrinya.

"Hey Hey! Kenapa kau begitu sekarang? Padahal Hinata-san sangat khawatir padamu. Setidaknya beritahu dia dimana posisimu." Chouji mulai kesal dan Naruto tetap bungkam. Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk netral.

"Ingatlah, istrimu itu sedang mengandung. Kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah berlama lama?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai muak dihakimi terus menerus sekarang.

"Aku rasa istri manapun pasti akan khawatir kalau suaminya pulang larut dan tak tau entah kemana. Sudah pulang lama, luka lebam disana sini. Ah, atau jangan jangan kau?" Chouji menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari semuanya? Tatapannya penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Kau berisik! Tidak perlu mengurusi kehidupanku. Cukup urus dirimu sendiri! Apapun yang kulakukan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"KAU KEMBALI KE TARUNG LIAR? KAU GILA! HINATA-SAN PERCAYA PADAMU TAPI KAU MALAH SEPERTI ITU!" Chouji tidak ingin kalah, dia mulai menununjuk-nunjuk wajah lelaki bersurai blonde dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk. Dirinya benar benar tak habis fikir kalau firasatnya sampai benar.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" Naruto berlalu setelah menyudahi ucapannya. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Chouji sedang berteriak memanggil namanya sekarang.

Rasanya ia sangat ingin menyudahi semua ini. Ya, hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Ternyata pesan itu memang benar." Shikamaru mulai buka mulut. Ia tak kalah terkejut dari Chouji.

"Pesan? Pesan apa? Dari tadi kau cuma diam dan tidak mencoba bertanya pada Naruto. Kita ini temannya!"

"Aku mendapat pesan berantai minggu lalu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto kembali ke arena. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi melihat semua perubahan diri dan luka lebam ditubuhnya, aku jadi mulai yakin."

Tatapan Shikamaru memandang penuh prihatin. Bukan karena ia kasihan pada Naruto, tapi ia tak tahu reaksi macam apa yang akan Hinata tunjukkan kalau wanita itu sampai tahu bahwa suaminya membohonginya.

"SI MODEL BOY ITU MEMANG SINTING!"

"Hey Chouji, pelankan suaramu. Nanti ada yang dengar! Memang, pesan berantai begini biasa disebarkan untuk memberi informasi sekaligus sebagai ajang taruhan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau sampai Hinata-san mendapat pesan begini juga?" pikirannya mulai berfantasi pada kemungkinan terburuk. Shikamaru mendapatkan pesan itu karena sejujurnya dirinya dan Chouji pernah beberapa kali menonton dan ikut taruhan. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dia hanya khawatir kalau sampai ada orang iseng yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada Hinata.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus beritahu ini pada Hinata?"

"Ah, entahlah. Tapi lebih baik tidak usah." bukan karena si cerdik itu tidak peduli. Tapi dia ingin pasangan suami istri itu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sendiri.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Hinata berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Nyawanya seperti terbang entah kemana dan wanita itu sangat tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Langkahnya terasa sangat gontai dan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tapi semua itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Tangan kecilnya membuka pintu rumah dengan bergetar. Dia begitu kebingungan dengan semuanya. Sungguh, rasa sakit dan sesak didadanya terasa sangat menggila. Airmatanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi dan dunianya serasa berputar. Kekecewaannya benar-benar sudah tak sanggup ia tahan.

Awalnya dia fikir semua itu hanyalah gosip murahan. Tapi ketika melihat sang suami berada ditengah arena sambil memukuli lawan di hadapannya tanpa rasa bersalah, itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya.

Naruto membohonginya dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuatnya ingin menghilang saat ini.

Bukan mudah baginya untuk mencapai tempat tarung liar tersebut. Ia harus memakai baju super besar agar menutupi perutnya terlebih harus menggunakan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya. Setidaknya itulah yang diajari oleh Naruto dulu - ketika ia masih intens disana. Untungnya jalanan tikus yang lelaki itu beritahu masih membawanya aman sampai tujuan. Jika tidak, mungkin Hinata sudah mati sekarang. Semua itu dirinya lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa pesan yang dia dapat adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tapi ternyata, suaminya benar-benar menipunya habis-habisan.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Wanita itu hanya diam awalnya sebelum akhirnya tubuh bergetar itu merosot sempurna kelantai.

Tarikan nafas dalam yang ia fikir bisa menenangkan dirinya, justru menjadi malapetaka tatkala isakannya keluar dengan sangat keras. Airmatanya mengalir dan beberapa kali dirinya mengusapnya dengan kasar. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" suaranya mengadu perih.

"Aku benci padamu." tangannya mengepal kemudian mulai memukul lantai tempat ia terduduk sekarang.

"Aku benci padamu." ada begitu banyak airmata yang mengalir dari permata abu-abu rembulan milik Hinata.

"Aku benci padamu." mungkin hanya kalimat itu yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan tidak sabar. Sudah ia putuskan kalau hari ini akan minta maaf dengan istrinya dan segera berbaikan. Dia tidak sanggup bersikap jahat begitu pada Hinata lebih lama lagi. Sejujurnya suaminya itu hanya tak ingin kalau Hinata terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Lagipula perjanjian menyusahkan yang mereka buat sudah selesai dan dirinya juga sudah mendapatkan bagiannya. Jadi dia tidak akan kembali lagi kesana. Walau dia tahu, ada begitu banyak orang yang ingin menyaksikannya. Kheh.

Luka yang lelaki itu terima hari ini juga tidak terlalu berat. Tapi karena melakukan tarung liar selama dua minggu berturut-turut, bukan membuat lebamnya hilang, justru bertambah semakin parah.

Sudut bibirnya juga pecah karena pertarungan tempo hari. Tapi sudah agak mendingan dan hanya meninggalkan rasa perih tiap kali ia makan atau berbicara.

Naruto beberapa kali tersenyum seperti orang gila selama perjalanan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata memang benar. Berada dikerumunan orang yang penuh dengan keributan hanya akan membuatmu sama dengan mereka! Terlebih jika tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dan lelaki itu juga sadar, emosinya yang tak menentu juga diakibatkan oleh lingkungan dimana ia berada.

"Sampai dirumah nanti, aku akan minta maaf pada Hinata-chan lalu akan memeluknya." dia terlihat seperti anak SMA yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Harus lelaki itu akui bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Hinata.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Naruto menggenggam erat bungkusan plastik yang dirinya bawa. Tangan lainnya ia kepalkan kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tadaima~"

Hinata mendengar namun masih enggan untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya masih bersandar lelah pada dinding. Tangisannya baru saja berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang matanya pasti bengkak parah. Terlebih wanita itu tidak mengunci pintunya, jadi dia hanya akan membiarkan sampai Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan sendirinya.

"Tadaima~" kembali, ketukan terdengar dan Hinata tetap bisu. Tapi tatapannya menatap tajam kearah daun pintu.

Kreek~

Lelaki itu membukanya dengan sendiri dan sempat memperhatikan sekeliling dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak dikunci? Kemana Hinata-chan?" gumamannya cukup bisa didengar oleh Hinata. Dia menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Menutup pintu kembali, lelaki blonde itu lantas membalikkan tubuhnya. Biru lautnya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sang istri terduduk dilantai sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa masuk ingin." langkahnya mendekati sang istri tergesa lalu mulai membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Tapi reaksi Hinata justru membuatnya semakin keherananan karena sang istri menepis tangannya dengan mantap dan memilih untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lagi ya." senyuman mulai lelaki itu tunjukkan walaupun agak kikuk. Hinata masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Masih malas untuk menanggapi lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu sembab begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah mungil yang selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menepisnya.

Hinata sedikit menyeringai, suaminya bertindak seolah olah tidak terjadi apapun. Pintar sekali actingnya itu, pikirnya dengan benci. Sepertinya Hinata sudah terlampau kecewa terlalu dalam.

"Maafkan aku ya. Mulai besok aku akan pulang seperti biasa jadi Hinata-chan tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama begini."

Pembohong! Hinata menatap sudut bibir Naruto yang lukanya mulai mengering. Tapi sisi disatunya tampak luka baru. Pelipis, rahang, pipi, dahi, semua luka dan lebamnya masih tampak jelas. Bodohnya ia karena tidak menyadari semua kejanggalan suaminya lebih awal. Sial, Hinata kembali merasa sesak didada nya.

"Ternyata begini ya rasanya dicueki. Maaf untuk yang kemarin ya Hinata-chan."

"..."

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hinata tidak menanggapinya dan hal tersebut membuatnya mulai frustasi. Tapi dia yang memulai semua ini, dan harus dirinya juga yang harus mengakhiri.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Semua yang kau inginkan. Ada cokelat, sushi porsi utama, lalu ah apa ini namanya ya? Haha aku tidak tahu apa nama makanan yang satu ini. Etto, tapi aku tidak bisa belikan seafood hari ini. Mungkin besok kita akan beli bersama ya." ia menyodorkan bungkusan plastik pada Hinata.

Nyonya Namikaze itu serasa ingin meledak sekarang. Tidakkah lelaki itu sadar bahwa sang istri sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Kenapa dia berbicara dengan sangat enteng?

"Ayolah, ambil. Hari ini aku akan menemani Hinata-chan memakan beberapa bahan ngidam yang kemarin-kemarin tidak bisa aku berikan." senyumannya mengembang lebar. Ah, cengiran khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh suaminya.

Hinata mengambil bungkusan sementara Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar. Tapi seketika wanita itu membuangnya dengan kasar. Ada rasa tak percaya terukir pada wajah tampan berkulit tan tersebut, tapi Hinata tidak merasa takut sama sekali bahkan wanita itu masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kenapa dibuang begi-"

**PLAAKKK**

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Lalu kemudian..

**PLAAKKK**

Dua tamparan yang baru wanita itu lakukan sukses membuat lelaki itu bungkam. Tamparan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan diwajahnya saat di arena.

Naruto membisu seketika. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan rasa sakit mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa aba-aba. Dia harus lakukan ini demi membebaskan rasa sakit didadanya.

"APA NARUTO-KUN MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK KEINGINANKU SEMATA? SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK BUTUH SEMUA ITUUU!" teriakan Hinata cukup membuatnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap sang istri yang terluka karena perbuatannya.

"APA NARUTO-KUN PUAS SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU? SUDAH PUAS BERTARUNG DI ARENA LAGI?" Hinata mencengkram baju pada bagian dada Naruto. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar dan ia terlihat frustasi. Hinata bergetar hebat saat melakukan hal tersebut.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN KEMBALI KESANA! KAU MENGHANCURKAN KEPERCAYAANKU!" tangan kecilnya mengepal dan memukul dada lelaki itu. Naruto sangat menyesal. Ini kali pertama Hinata mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan kepalan tangannya membuka perlahan.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Hinata memukul dada suaminya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Aku benci padamu!" perlahan tapi pasti suara serak sang istri seperti menghilang.

Naruto hanya membiarkan tubuh sang istri yang mulai melemah dan menahannya secara sempurna dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata menjatuhkan penuh tubuh lemahnya pada Naruto. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang lebih lama. Wanita itu menyandarkan wajahnya tepat didada suaminya. Dia benar benar sakit karena ulah lelaki itu.

Naruto masih belum berani bahkan untuk sekedar memeluk wanitanya. Terlebih ia merasa sangat tak pantas untuk melakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Sudah ku katakan berulang-ulang aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Sangat mencintaimu." airmata sang istri terasa sangat hangat membasahi dadanya. Hinata semakin melemah. Tapi isakannya tidak bisa berhenti. Mereka masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Aku menukar keluargaku untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku ingin buktikan kalau kau bukan seperti yang mereka elu elu kan. Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun membohongiku?" Hinata terisak semakin keras. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali dibohongi.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa perlawanan. Ini salahnya dan dia patut disalahkan.

"Aku sudah tidak punya tempat kembali, Naruto-kun. Kau adalah tempatku satu-satunya. Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi. Cuma kau tempatku bersandar sekarang. Kenapa kau mengecewakanku?" wanita itu memeluk Naruto dengan sangat kencang. Ia mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya. Pelukannya begitu kencang dan penuh dengan rasa sakit

Naruto sangat merindukan Hinata. Ia pikir setelah sampai rumah dirinya bisa mendapatkan pelukan hangat wanita itu, tapi justru pelukan yang seperti ini yang ia terima. Dia sangat rindu tersenyum bersama, bercanda bersama, atau melakukan hal-hal lucu yang sering mereka lakukan kalau sedang bosan. Ternyata keputusannya untuk kembali kearena sungguh menyakitkan istrinya dan justru membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Menyesal tidak akan mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata karena dia tahu siapa istrinya. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Hinata setelah ini.

"Apa Naruto-kun ingin membunuhku, hah? Kalau memang iya, lakukan secara langsung sekarang. Tidak dengan cara membohongiku." wajahnya ia angkat sekuat tenaga kemudian menatap biru laut dihapadannya penuh dengan kesakitan. Naruto pun hanya bisa membisu, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mengemis maaf wanita itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi kebutuhan Hinata-chan. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku malu pada diriku karena tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu." bahkan untuk menangkup wajah dihapadannya pun ia tak sanggup. Lelaki itu merasa bahwa dirinya sangat kotor sekarang.

"Tidak dengan cara seperti itu! Aku mencemaskan Naruto-kun. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku takut kau terluka, aku takut kau sakit. Naruto-kun sudah berjuang keras untuk kami, jadi cukup itu saja. Jangan lakukan hal lain yang bisa membuatmu mati konyol! Setiap hari aku menunggumu pulang. Aku percaya padamu lebih dari keluargaku bahkan diriku sendiri. Jangan begini, Naruto-kun. Kau benar-benar menyakitiku." tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah karena airmata. Isakannya tidak mau berhenti dan sejujurnya Hinata kesal karena terlihat lemah sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, tolong maafkan aku."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kalau memang Naruto-kun tidak suka dengan semua rasa khawatirku, aku bisa menghentikannya. Kalau Naruto-kun benci dengan semua perhatianku, aku akan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa." ucapan sang istri menendang telak hatinya. Kehilangan semua perhatian istrinya? Ah, dia tidak bisa bayangkan.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Kekecewaannya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Dirinya hanya takut kehilangan suaminya, tapi dengan mudahnya lelaki itu melanggar janji mereka.

Matanya bengkak dan semakin bertambah menyipit. Beberapa kali wanita itu sesenggukan hebat. Ini adalah tangisannya yang paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya, mungkin.

Naruto masih berdiri lesu. Sejak tadi dia tak berhenti mengemis maaf dari sang istri. Walau dirinya sangat merindukan wanita itu, sedikitpun ia tak berani untuk menyentuh Hinatanya. Buktinya Hinata sampai menamparnya dua kali. Itu cukup menjadi saksi bahwa istrinya membenci dirinya dengan sangat.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan lakukan lagi."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjauh dari Naruto. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah berbicara dulu, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, maaf."

"Maafkan aku~"

.

.

END?

Ah, tidak! **TBC** saja lah :p

**Etto, ada yang pingin jejeritan kagak? Hahaha (Hellow~ mereka tak sehisteris dirimu, Lili :v setelah melawan rasa malas yang datang tiba-tiba, akhirnya kelar juga chap ini :"(**

**Minna-saaaan, apa kabaaar? :D hahaha gomen, sepertinya saya gak bisa buat end di chapter ini :p soalnya saya mau ngasih chapter extra buat next chapnya :p hahahah gomeeen X"D**

**Btw boleh jujur gaaak? Saya shock waktu ngebaca beberapa review minna san loh :"3 huhuhh banyak yang beranggapan kalau ini bakalan sad ending/semacam mengarah ke dead chara atau apalah itu. NO minna-saaaan :") sejak awal dibuat, saya gak pernah buat konsep seperti itu untuk cerita yang satu ini :") saya jadi ngerasa kejam sekarang (lah kan memang udah dichap sebagai author kejam :p wkwkwk) **

**Mungkin bagi para lelaki, ada yang ingin punya istri kayak Hinata gak? #PLAK :p hihihi**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou bagi yang udah sempatin buat baca, review, ngefollow, bahkan nge fav kan fic ini. Buat silent reader atau para stalker juga, arigatooouuuu /perasaan woy!/ sini peluuuuuk :"P #DORDOR**

**Special Thanks to :**

**utsukushi hana-chan**, bohdong palacio, **blackschool**, otsukareina14, **anna fitry**, Cicikun, **Ore no Hana**, napas, **hqhqhq**, UgengPangestu, **Misti Chan**, andypraze, **N**, aim7, **JEN**, Durara, **hyuashiya**, Soputan, **mangetsuNaru**, Dragon Hiperaktif, **Bara-chan**, Uzumaki Eng.

**Arigatouuuu minna-saaaan :'3 **

**Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibuuur ^^**

**-Lichan –**

**13.12/16082014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Lebay, Banyak kesalahan, 'Kembali' kalau di rasa muak dengan cerita saya, yang tidak suka adegan 'sayang-sayangan' boleh pulang :p

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**-I'm Happy With You-**

**-Chapter 4-**

Hinata masih enggan untuk bersuara. Tapi tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin mengusap surai blonde di hadapannya.

Sejak kejadian dimana amarahnya memuncak, wanita itu benar-benar bertindak 'biasa saja' kepada suaminya walau sebenarnya batinnya menjerit ingin mengurusi, memarahi, serta menasehati ini dan itu kepada Naruto. Tapi toh tetap saja bibirnya masih tidak mau berbicara terlalu banyak.

Naruto juga sadar akan kesalahannya, jadi lelaki itu tidak berani menuntut terlalu banyak. Dia juga tidak pernah lelah mengajak Hinata berbicara ataupun sekedar bercanda walau si empu yang dirinya harap bisa 'kembali' justru tetap pasif. Hinata seperti mengabaikannya. Ah, tidak juga. Lebih tepatnya wanita itu masih asyik di zona rajukannya.

Ucapan Naruto yang panjang lebar kadang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan, atau gelengan atau juga dengan kata "Hem." "Yasudah." "Terserah." atau bahkan tidak dijawab sama sekali. Bukan maksud Hinata juga menjadi istri durhaka, namun ada batas tipis yang dia berikan sebagai wujud kekesalannya karena sudah dibohongi. Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto juga. Karena lelaki itu berjuang hidup dan mati untuk dirinya.

Tapi justru 'batas tipis' yang Hinata buat kadang membuat Naruto sangat frustasi. Istrinya memang menjalankan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik. Hanya saja, tidak ada candaan, tidak ada perbincangan hangat, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada saling tatapan dan semuanya bahkan berjalan 'terlalu normal'. Kesepian. Ya, lelaki itu merasa sangat sepi dan rindu dengan Hinatanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat sedang kesal-kesalnya Hinata membiarkan Naruto tertidur dalam keadaan rambut yang basah, kerah piyama yang lembab, dan hal hal lain yang bisa membuatnya sakit. Bukannya ia tak ingin untuk mengurusi suaminya, tapi... mengertilah, pasti ada sisi 'terserahmu' ditiap titik kesabaran seseorang.

Hari ini, sepertinya pun Naruto berencana akan tidur dalam keaadan yang bisa membuatnya masuk angin. Si biru laut itu ternyata benar-benar tidak becus mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Hinata meletakkan segelas susu hangat di atas meja tanpa banyak bicara. Setelahnya, Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak ada acara canda-candaan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Hinata sudah menyiapkannya, jadi dia harus mengambilnya sendiri setelah ini.

"A-arigatou Hinata-chan." senyumannya terlihat ramah. Lelaki itu masih sibuk membasuh asal rambutnya dan lantas kembali menggantungkan handuk ditempat semula. Dia berjalan kearah dimana sang istri meletakkan wejangan wajibnya, kemudian meneguk susu coklat hangatnya sampai habis.

"Hahaha enak sekali." Hinata sama sekali tak menjawab. Padahal Naruto sudah sangat merindukan suaranya.

"Hinata-chan, besok aku pulang agak telat ya." tatapannya mulai memperhatikan dalam punggung sang istri yang mulai menjauh. Sepertinya Hinata bergegas ingin segera tidur.

"Tapi tidak sampai malam sekali kok. Paling juga sampai pukul sembilan saja. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pak tua itu mengajakku mengunjungi sebuah proyek lain."

Tatapan Naruto melemah. Hinata benar-benar masih marah kepadanya.

"Kalau Hinata-chan mengantuk, tidak usah menungguku ya. Tidur saja lebih dulu. Tapi jangan lupa mengunci pintu." kenyataannya Hinata memang selalu menunggunya walau semarah apapun dirinya. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri pun tak pernah ditelantarkan. Marah ya marah, kesal boleh kesal, tapi tanggung jawab tetap harus dijalankan. Setidaknya itu yang menjadi pondasi Hinata.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Satu katapun belum ada yang meluncur dari bibir istrinya. Naruto sadar diri, jadi dia tidak boleh banyak mengeluh.

Gerak gerik Hinata masih dalam pengawasannya. Lelaki itu masih melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum lemah. Istrinya benar-benar sangat cantik dan baik.

Senyumannya perlahan mengendur saat melihat punggung itu berbalik bahkan mendekat padanya. Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama arah dan tatapan sang istri. Hinata menatapnya, iya kan? Dadanya berdebar hangat. Tidak, terlampau hangat.

Wanita itu tidak berbicara, tapi kemudian mengusap rambut yang masih basah tadi dengan sangat lembut. Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Ini bukan mimpikan? Hinata benar-benar dihadapannya kan? Sedang mengusap rambutnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh wanita itu?

Kalau boleh, Naruto berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Dia ingin merasakan ini lebih lama. Dia ingin sedekat ini dengan Hinata lagi dan lagi. Tapi dia sadar dengan batas tipis yang masih belum boleh dirinya lampaui.

Lengan kokohnya bergerak ingin memeluk tubuh dihadapannya. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang istri. Alhasil, Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil menatap dalam dalam wanita cantik yang masih mengusap surai blonde yang bertebaran di atas kepalanya.

'Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi setenang ini? Tidak gugup, tidak ada ekspresi? Kenapa justru aku yang gugup sekarang. Dasar bodoh!' batinnya berkata demikian.

Untuk sesaat Hinata menatap sudut bibir suaminya. Lukanya masih tampak jelas disana.

"Hinata-chan, aku belum dimaafkan ya?"

"..."

"Aku sangat rindu padamu." demi apapun hatinya hampir luluh, tapi Hinata masih belum bisa sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Besok Hinata-chan akan pergi belanja kan? Aku tidak bisa temani. Masih sanggup melakukannya?"

"..."

"Hah~ aku janji tidak akan kesana lagi." cengkraman wanita itu terasa kuat dirambutnya. Hinata menjadi sangat sensitif kalau sudah begini.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua." biru laut Naruto memohon penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tolong jangan membenciku."

"Tolong percaya padaku, Hinata-chan."

Cukup lama Hinata bungkam. Hingga...

"Aku masih belum sembuh."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Hinata sampai dirumah dengan belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Peluhnya mengakibatkan beberapa anak rambut menempel didahi mulusnya. Walau demikian, cantik tetap menjadi deskripsi paling pas untuk dirinya.

Dengan lihai tangannya mengecek satu persatu bahan belanjaan. Ternyata makin lama ruang geraknya semakin terbatas. Perutnya semakin membesar. Jelas saja, sudah memasuki tujuh bulan lebih.

Wanita itu terkadang menggosok punggungnya sendiri demi meredam rasa pegal yang terkadang hadir tanpa ampun. Ini adalah salah satu dari banyak pengorbanan dan rasa sakit yang akan dirinya rasakan demi menjaga buah cinta yang sedang tumbuh didalam perutnya.

Ia akan tersenyum kemudian memberikan elusan juga pada perutnya.

"Kan, semangatnya juga mirip Ayahnya begini." beberapa kali tendangan ia rasakan dari sana. Rasa rindunya pada Naruto harus diredam dulu karena kekecewaannya belum menghilang.

Handphone yang dirinya letakkan dengan asal bergetar keras. Wanita itu mempercepat diri saat menyusun beberapa packingan sayuran organik didalam kulkas dan setelahnya segera ia mengangkat handphone yang berbunyi tadi.

Bibirnya melengkung lemah. Panggilan dari sosok yang juga ia rindukan.

"Moshi-moshi kak Hinata."

"Moshi-moshi Hanabi-chan."

"Ahh~ kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya? Memangnya Kakak sedang apa? Ah, apa kabar kak?" Hinata tersenyum. Adiknya tidak berubah, masih saja tidak sabaran.

Melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti, nyonya Namikaze itu kemudian menyusun beberapa barang yang masih berantakan untuk diletakkan pada tempat yang seharusnya.

"Dasar tidak sabaran! Haha kabar baik Hanabi-chan. Maaf ya lama, soalnya kakak sedang menyusun belanjaan." gula pasir ia tuangkan didalam toples kaca, kemudian menutup toples tersebut dengan rapi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ternyata kakak benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Hahah." Hinata yakin adiknya pasti sedang menjulurkan lidah dengan jahil saat ini.

"Hahaha biar saja. Wekk." tanpa sadar Hinata juga malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah, ternyata berkomunikasi dengan sang adik bisa membuat moodnya sedikit membaik.

"Naruto baka apa kabar? Baik baik sajakan?"

"Hanabi, tidak sopan memanggilnya seperti itu. Iya, baik." sang kakak mulai cemberut.

"Iya-iya. Maaf kak, hanya bercanda. Kak, ngomong-ngomong aku kan menikah dua tahun lagi." volume suara Hanabi mengecil. Hinata tahu adiknya mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Bukan material pastinya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Waaaah~ mari kita tebak lelaki beruntung yang berhasil menaklukanmu." Hinata hanya berharap candaannya bisa mencairkan suasana dan, skak mat! Adiknya tertawa diujung sana.

"Ayah menjodohkanku kak."

Hatinya berdesir. Hinata terpaku mendengar kalimat itu. Ayah, dia juga rindu beliau.

"Namanya Konohamaru. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi setelah aku fikir-fikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dan ternyata Konohamaru itu sangat lucu dan baik. Dia juga anggota kepolisian." Hanabi bersemu saat menceritakan kisahnya sementara Hinata tersenyum tulus. Senang mendengar adiknya bahagia.

"Kalau begitu kakak turut bahagia, Hanabi-chan." wanita itu terduduk. Manusiawi kalau ia merindukan keluarganya. Biar bagaimanapun, disana adalah tempatnya berteduh dulu.

"Iya kak. Kak, tolong datang ke pernikahanku ya. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkan kakak."

Hinata tidak berani memutuskan. Kalau dipaksa jujur, dia sudah pasti ingin. Tapi sang Ayah tidak menerimanya lagi.

"Kakak sangat ingin, Hanabi-chan. Tapi, kau mengerti kan? Ayah sangat membenciku."

"Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah, kak. Aku akan memohon padanya. Tolonglah kak." Suara lemah sang adik terdengar penuh pengharapan.

"Hanabi, tolong jangan kecewakan ayah seperti yang sudah kakak lakukan. Hanya tinggal kau harapan ayah satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Jangan membantah perkataan ayah. Tolong jaga ayah baik-baik. Sampaikan rinduku pada ayah, ya."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Naruto masih berada diproyek pembangunan tempatnya bekerja. Malam tadi hujan turun, tempatnya berpijak menjadi basah dan licin tapi tetap lelaki itu berusaha keras agar bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Hubungannya dengan teman-teman kerjanya yang sempat mengendur, sudah lelaki itu perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit. Susah memang, karena Chouji dan Shikamaru belum sepenuhnya bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Hah, benar-benar tekanan kan? Dicueki oleh istri dan diabaikan oleh teman. Tapi Naruto tidak menyesalinya berlarut-larut. Itu salahnya, dan tugasnya selanjutnya adalah untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.

Pundak kuatnya memikul beberapa balok panjang dengan agak kesusahan. Dia harus konsentrasi karena medan tempatnya berpijak sangat tidak stabil. Naruto beberapa kali oleng karena beban yang ia bawa sangat tak sesuai kapasitasnya. Harusnya ia mengurangi beberapa tadi.

Teman-teman yang memikul beban sepertinya sudah sampai lebih dulu dan hanya lelaki itu yang tertinggal.

**KREEEK**

Lengannya kembali mencari posisi tepat tiap kali beberapa balok akan terjatuh. Naruto sudah berkeringat tak karuan.

"Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba sangat ngilu begini?" biru lautnya spontan menutup sebelah saat tiba-tiba tulang belikatnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Naruto tak melihat jalan dengan benar. Konsentrasinya terbagi antara beban yang berlebih, medan yang tak bersahabat, serta rasa ngilu dipundaknya. Lelaki itu oleng ke kiri hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"AWAS NARUTO~"

Pandangannya sempat melihat kearah tempatnya berpijak sebelum akhirnya.

**BRUUUKK**

Balok seketika menghujani tubuhnya dan Naruto hanya sempat melindungi bagian kepalanya dengan kedua lengan. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan saat seluruh tubuhnya serasa dihantam tanpa ampun.

Bagian bawah celana panjang yang ia kenakan robek dan tampak daging yang menutupi tulang keringnya menganga lumayan besar. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Ternyata lelaki itu tidak melihat besi panjang yang tergeletak dan hampir menembus kakinya. Untung dirinya sempat oleng jadi ketika ia terjatuh, besi tersebut hanya melukai daging yang melindungi tulang keringnya saja.

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi kakinya terasa sangat nyeri. Teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian itu seketika berlari dan keriuhan sama sekali tak terhindarkan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Padahal lukanya tidak terlalu berat, tapi darahnya mengalir dengan sangat banyak. Naruto merasa sangat kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Kakinya luka. Sudah angkat saja ke ruang istirahat dulu."

"Ayo bantu kami, cepat singkirkan dulu baloknya. Darahnya sangat banyak begini."

"Kau pegang lengannya yang disana. Aku akan membantunya berdiri."

Suasana ramai perlahan menyepi saat mereka melihat si tukang suruh yang selalu mereka rutuki berjalan kerah kerumunan. Lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih itu adalah penanggung jawab ditempat mereka bekerja.

"Ikut aku! Bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang juga."

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi lelaki itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat kecelakaan kerja seperti ini. Senyumannya terlihat miris, mungkin ini adalah hukuman kecil karena sudah membohongi Hinata terus-terusan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sangat benci dengan rumah sakit. Tapi toh lukanya tidak bisa dibiarkan. Si model boy itu pikir, hanya luka kecil yang kalau dibiarkan bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi ternyata, lukanya cukup dalam dan sampai harus dijahit segala.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pintu ruangan terbuka. Lelaki paruh baya berambut putih itu masuk sementara Chouji, Shikamaru dan Lee mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ah, sudah mendingan Jiraiya-san. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau ini kan petarung liar. Jadi luka begitu tidak akan terasa." ucapan si tukang suruh cukup membuat ketiganya cengok. Bagaimana mungkin kakek sok muda menyebalkan itu bisa tahu?

"Ahahah~ tidak juga." lengannya yang juga diperban dibeberapa titik tampak ia elus perlahan. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan kekikukannya.

"Itu juga karma karena kau membohongi istrimu tempo hari. Kau jadi kecelakaan kerja sungguhankan!" Oke fine! tiga orang dibelakang kembali saling bertatapan tak percaya. Kenapa sekarang si rambut putih itu lebih tahu daripada mereka?

Ketiganya menatap Naruto penuh kebingungan. Yang ditatap justru menunjukkan wajah seolah olah berkata 'Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Jangan menghakimiku.'

"Iya, ini pasti karma untuk ku."

"Lalu, apa kau ingin aku menghubunginya?"

"T-Tidak usah Jiraiya-san. Aku akan jelaskan nanti saja dirumah. Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Naruto hanya tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain untuk mendapatkan simpati sang istri. Dia masih sanggup, sekalipun harus mengemis sampai muntah darah agar Hinatanya benar-benar 'kembali'.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau aku beri kerenggangan. Beristirahatlah dulu kalau kau belum bisa bekerja."

"I-Itu, mungkin aku akan tetap bekerja." sejujurnya Naruto takut kalau gajinya sampai dipotong. Tidak boleh, target yang sudah lelaki itu rencanakan harus tembus!

"Baik kalau itu maumu. Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan kuberi bekerja terlalu keras. Cukup membantuku memantau saja. Lagipula kau belum menjawab penawaranku yang waktu itu."

Lagi-lagi tiga patung dibelakang cengok tanpa akhir. Ada apa ini? Mereka tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Tapi, enak sekali Naruto.

"A-Aku, sepertinya ti-"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! INI PERINTAH!"

Sejak kapan Naruto dan si rambut putih tukang suruh jadi dekat begini? Trio cengok dibelakang sana hanya bisa melongok tanpa akhir.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Hinata masih berdiri dengan tatapan yang memandang tajam pada sosok dihadapannya. Setelah kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, kali ini suaminya berulah lagi? Setidaknya itu yang wanita itu fikirkan.

Lagi lagi pulang dengan keadaan lebam, dan parahnya berjalan dengan keadaan tertatih tatih.

Wanita itu memijat dahinya dengan frustasi, kemudian tangan lentiknya mengusap wajah jelita miliknya dengan agak kasar. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar jelas diiringi dengan gelengan kepala dan bahu yang ia angkat lalu hempaskan dengan pasrah.

Naruto mengerti, istrinya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hinata-chan, kali ini aku tidak berbohong. Ini benar-benar kecelakaan kerja." biru lautnya mengiba dalam. Ia ingin dipercaya lagi oleh sang istri.

Hinata menangis. Dia benci karena airmatanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Disatu sisi batinnya berteriak karena tak kuat melihat keadaan sang suami yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong. Jadi tolong percayalah. Kumohon." langkahnya mendekat pada sang istri. Wanitanya sudah semakin melemah.

Beberapa kali Naruto menahan sakit yang luar biasa dari bekas jahitan lukanya. Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya lelaki itu belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Ini murni kecelakaan dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan tarung liar. Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Tolong jangan menangis begini." sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan istrinya? Ah, Naruto sampai tidak berani untuk mengingatnya.

"Hinata-chan..." sejujurnya dia sudah tidak sanggup dicueki begini. Jadi, tidak masalah mengemis pada istrinya agar ia dimaafkan.

"Tolonglah Hinata-chan, maaf." suaranya lemah, tatapannya berair.

Tangisan Hinata terdengar semakin jelas. Wanita itu sangat tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya, itu saja.

Wanita itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Naruto ingin mencegah, tapi kakinya terasa ingin putus saat ia mencoba untuk membungkuk.

Hinata menangis sejadinya-jadinya. Sungguh ini diluar dugaan Naruto. Dengan susah payah sang istri sampai berlutut dihadapannya. Wanita itu sangat tak sanggup dan bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Harus bagaimana lagi aku bersikap?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Tangan kokohnya juga sudah mengepal. Mendengar tangisan wanita itu sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih Hinata sampai berlutut begini, dan ia tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan kembali kesana, Naruto-kun. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." wanita itu mengadu dan kembali mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Airmatanya berjatuhan kelantai. Susah payah berlutut dengan keadaan perut tertekuk, itu cukup membuat keadaan nyonya Namikaze tersebut bisa down kapan saja.

Naruto masih mencoba untuk duduk. Entah sudah dengan posisi bagaimana lelaki itu menggeser tubuh jangkungnya agar bisa menghentikan perbuatan sang istri.

"Tolong hentikan Hinata-chan. Jangan seperti ini, kau bisa melemah." Hinata tidak menolak saat suaminya menyentuh pundaknya. Lebih tepatnya wanita itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

"Hinata-chan." Naruto tidak bosan-bosannya memanggil nama wanita itu.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya untuk sesaat. Sejak tadi sang istri hanya membaca beberapa buku tentang kesehatan tanpa sedikitpun beralih memandang dirinya.

Lelah memang, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Wanita hamil sangat rentan, jadi Naruto akan memaklumi semua tindakan istrinya. Lagipula, ini tidak lepas dari masalah yang ia buat.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Eh, tidak. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." biru lautnya menatap sang istri lemah. Dia sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata. Tatapannya sangat serius tapi juga terlihat sendu.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Hinata bertingkah seolah-olah masih membaca, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang mendengarkan ucapan sang suami dengan seksama.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan begini aku bisa lelah juga."

Seperti ada kilatan petir yang membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar seketika. Kalimat Naruto membuatnya ketakutan. Abu abu rembulan wanita itu bergerak liar pada objek yang tengah ia tekuni. Naruto menyadari perubahan itu.

Lelaki itu lantas menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disofa. Hubungan rumah tangga yang dijalani dalam diam sangat membuat frustasi memang. Untuk sesaat biru lautnya menutup.

"Hinata-chan ingin aku bagaimana lagi?" tangan besarnya mengambil buku yang berada pada tangan sang istri. Hinata seperti menyesali apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan.

Sudah jelas wanita itu juga tak ingin begini, tapi apa dia harus tetap tersenyum lalu membiarkan hatinya menjerit tanpa mampu membebaskan semua perasaan itu? Terlalu naif jika dirinya bertindak demikian. Hanya akan menambah rasa sakit.

Naruto menarik rahang kecil Hinata agar wanita itu dapat menatap langsung pada matanya. Hinata adalah wanita yang paling dirinya cintai, hargai, dan merupakan orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi. Jika bukan dengan Hinata, sudah pasti ia hanya akan menganggap 'masa bodoh' dengan semua tindakan dan konsekuensi yang akan didapatinya. Tapi ini Hinata! Wanita itu berbeda. Terlalu spesial untuk dirinya.

Sudut rembulan sang istri tampak berair. Usapan ia berikan pada pipi kecil istrinya.

"Ayo pukul aku lagi kalau ingin marah. Pukul sepuasnya, Hinata-chan. Asal jangan diam terus begini." suaranya terdengar lemah. Tatapannya tak sedetikpun beralih pada pahatan sempurna yang telah berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatian yang ia miliki.

"Bagaimana caranya agar dimaafkan?" kembali, pertanyaan tersebut begitu menohok hati Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga sangat ingin memperbaiki semua ini. Tapi sungguh ia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana dan bagaimana.

"Aku rindu istriku." ucapan lemah itu sukses membuat Hinata tak mampu berkutik.

**-I'm Happy With You-**

Ngilu dilengannya sudah mulai menghilang, begitu juga dengan jahitan dikakinya sudah mulai membaik. Walau cara berjalannya masih agak tertatih kesusahan, tapi Naruto masih bisa menahankannya.

Bukannya membaik, dari hari ke hari rumah tangganya malah semakin minim komunikasi. Semuanya berlangsung tanpa ada keributan, begitu tertib, tenang, dan ah.. . Tidak ada warna warninya.

Bukan berarti Naruto berhenti berusaha, usaha tetap ia lakukan hanya saja dia masih harus menunggu agar semuanya kembali seperti semula. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Naruto mengerti rasa sakitnya. Biar bagaimanapun ketika kepercayaan dihancurkan, lubang yang tercipta benar-benar menganga lebar. Hinata bertindak begitu juga demi menghilangkan semua lubang tersebut tanpa sisa. Jadi, saat waktunya datang, dia bisa kembali menerima Naruto tanpa perlu mengingat sedikitpun kekecewaan yang sempat menyinggahi hatinya.

Lelaki itu menatap tubuh sang istri yang tengah berbaring dikasur. Itu dia, Wanita yang sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, dan dirinya masih terjaga. Entah karena murni insomnia atau efek galau Naruto juga tidak tahu.

Menatapi wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur sungguh sangat menenangkan. Walau pahatan cantiknya tampak jelas, namun raut kelelahan tidak bisa bersembunyi disana.

Kembali, tangan besarnya menyibakkan poni rata sang istri kebelakang lalu mengelus dahi Hinata penuh sayang. Tidak peduli apakah wanita itu akan marah, mengamuk, atau apaun itu yang terpenting rasa rindunya harus dibebaskan juga kan?

Cukup lama menjadikan dahi sang istri sebagai pelampiasan kasih, lelaki itu lantas memberikan satu kecupan hangat didahi Hinata. Tidak berani melakukannya lama, karena Naruto takut istirahat sang istri bisa terganggu.

Lama ia memandangi wajah tidur sang istri. Hinata memang akan menjadi sangat susah kalau sudah begini.

Tarikan nafas dalam ia lakukan, kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh yang tengah terbaring tersebut.

Naruto turun dari kasur lalu berjalan kearah laci. Bunyi decitan agak keras terdengar karena gesekan yang terjadi antara serat kayu penyusun benda tersebut saat dibuka.

Senyuman lemah terukir dibibirnya lagi.

"Hah, apa aku buang saja ya?" kotak cantik berbentuk petak ia keluarkan lalu mulai ditatapinya lama-lama.

Tatapannya berbalik dan kembali melihat istrinya.

"Yasudahlah, Hinata-chan tidak mungkin mau."

Pita cantik yang bertengger diatas kotak tersebut masih terlihat rapi dan baru. Jelas saja, dia baru membelinya siang tadi.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Naruto melangkah untuk mendekati Hinata lagi. Tidak bermaksud membangunkan, hanya usaha 'iseng-iseng' yang dia harap berhasil. Seperti anak kecil yang sudah sangat berharap akan sesuatu, ketika dia 'pasrah' dan 'apa adanya', mungkin bisa terpenuhi. Itu juga yang diharapkan oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, aku belikan cokelat kesukaanmu siang tadi. Mau makan bersama?" gumamannya selemah tatapannya.

Detik berikutnya sudut bibir yang masih ada bekas luka, tertarik keatas. Kenapa dia jadi selinglung ini?

"Kheh, bodoh!"

Naruto melangkah gontai keluar kamar. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Setiap hari rasanya dia tidak bersemangat.

Tepat ketika bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar, Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tidak tidur. Ya, sejak tadi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu dan kembali rasa bersalah menyerang telak ulu hatinya. Suaminya jadi seperti itu juga karena dirinya. Mati-matian rasa sesak yang hadir berusaha untuk dirinya kontrol.

Wanita itu terduduk sedih. Dia tidak ingin melihat Naruto seperti itu lagi. Sangat tidak ingin!

Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan. Kalau diingat-ingat memang meja makan ini banyak menjadi saksi canda tawa yang sudah mereka ciptakan. Terlalu menyedihkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia datangi pun terasa tak seperti biasanya.

Tubuh jangkungnya sudah lelah, ditambah dengan masalah begini yang ada kelelahannya semakin bertambah. Kotak cokelat yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas meja makan hanya bisa dia pandangi. Senyumannya miris.

"Ini cokelat yang kubeli dari hasil keringat murniku, Hinata-chan. Bukan dari tarung liar." Naruto terduduk lemah di atas kursi. Tubuh seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan daun pintu kamar, melemah seketika. Walau pelan, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Sudah kubilang banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan, tapi kau selalu belum siap untuk mendengarkan pengakuanku." bibir mungilnya ia bekap kuat. Airmatanya sudah mengalir perlahan. Hinata memang tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang harus disalahkan?

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku bingung." sebelah pipinya ia letakkan di atas meja. Tubuh miliknya ia tumpukan sepenuhnya pada meja. Saat ini objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanyalah cokelat itu saja.

Naruto hanya bisa bertingkah seperti orang linglung. Terkadang ia akan menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya pasrah, terkadang menutup kedua matanya dan setelahnya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku masih ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga kita. Aku tidak mau orang-orang meremehkan kita." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sudah! Dia tidak ingin masalahnya berlarut lebih dari ini. Dia juga ingin minta maaf. Mungkin sudah saatnya berbaikan. Bertahan dengan ego masing-masing hanya akan membuat keduanya tersakiti.

Bahunya sudah bergetar hebat dan airmatanya sudah berjatuhan sejak tadi. Hinata masih berusaha berjalan mendekati Naruto sepelan mungkin. Tangisannya hanya akan membuat sang suami bertambah khawatir.

Naruto masih meletakkan tubuhnya di atas meja makan sambil memejamkan mata. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa mendapat sedikit ketenangan.

Tarikan kursi di sebelahnya cukup untuk membuatnya tersentak kecil. Hinata berada tepat di sampingnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya saja matanya sembab.

Tangan kecilnya yang bergetar wanita itu gunakan untuk mengambil kotak yang berada di atas meja. Dia membukanya perlahan dan airmatanya menetes tepat diatas pita yang menghiasi petakan cantik tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Satu bulatan cokelat yang ada disana dia ambil dengan tangan bergetar. Memasukkan benda tersebut dengan perlahan. Lumeran yang terjadi didalam indra pengecapnya diiringi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Hinata sesenggukan kecil, tapi masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Satu, dua dan tiga coklat sudah dirinya lahap tanpa sisa. Punggung tangannya sesekali mengusap airmata yang berjatuhan tanpa henti. Ada rasa asin yang kadang terkecap tanpa sengaja pada lumeran tersebut dan Hinata yakini itu adalah airmatanya.

"I-Ini adalah cokelat paling enak yang pe-pernah kumakan seumur hidupku." nadanya putus-putus dan Hinata sangat tak sanggup kalau harus menahannya lebih dari ini.

Untung saja lengan hangat itu kembali menyapanya dan menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dibalik dada bidangnya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia juga rindu Naruto! Dia juga menyesal.

"Maaf." hampir berteriak wanita itu mengucapkannya. Elusan sayang disepanjang mahkota indigonya hanya membuatnya semakin ingin menangis lagi dan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku kelewataaan." kalimatnya cukup untuk membuat si surai blonde itu menarik senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Hah, rasanya semua beban yang masih menumpuk beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah lenyap entah kemana. Lega! Seperti merasa hidup kembali.

"Naruto-kun seperti itu, juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Maafkan aku." kini bergantian sang istri yang mengadu seperti anak kecil.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku." lengan kecilnya memeluk tubuh bidang tersebut dengan getaran yang sanggup ia kontrol. Naruto senang karena kini semuanya sudah kembali normal.

"Itu aku beli dengan gaji tambahan yang aku dapat. Ada sebuah proyek yang dikerjakan di daerah rawan preman." Hinata masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walau begitu sesenggukannya belum hilang. Sementara Naruto, dia asyik mengistirahatkan pipinya di atas kepala sang istri.

"Pertengkaranku dengan Chouji saat bekerja, tidak luput dari pengawasannya. Mulut besar si tukang makan itu membeberkan dengan keras perihal tarung liarku. Hahaha dan singkat cerita, dia memintaku untuk memantau proyek disana." rasa syukur tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Naruto. Tidak dia sangka semua kekeruhan yang terjadi justru membawanya pada satu sisi jernih yang tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya.

"Dia memang tukang suruh yang sangat gila. Tapi aku tahu, dia tipikal yang sangat disiplin. Menempatkanku disana mungkin tidak akan membuat para preman mengganggu jalannya proyek. Lagi pula, sebagian dari mereka adalah teman-temanku." itu sebabnya Hiashi menjadi sangat murka ketika tahu putri kesayangannya menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa dia bukanlah lelaki kurang ajar.

"Aku harap setelah ini hubungan kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat." kalimat itu menggelegar di hati Hinata. Dia juga ingin begitu. Sang suami masih memeluk dan membelai surai indigo panjangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap suaminya. Naruto hanya bisa memberikan tatapan hangat untuknya.

Tangan miliknya boleh terasa halus. Tapi tidak dengan sang suami. Itu tangan kasar yang sudah melindungi dan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk hidupnya.

Wanita itu mengambil tangan Naruto kemudian menggenggamnya hangat. 'Ini benar-benar Hinatanya', sejak tadi batin Naruto terus berucap demikian.

Punggung tangan suaminya ia letakkan pada pipinya kemudian Hinata mengecup tangan yang selalu melindungi tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto hanya diam. Tapi sungguh hatinya terlampau hangat sekarang. Begini rasanya dihormati dan dicintai. Begini rasanya dihargai, dan tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan lebih dari ini. Tidak ada.

Biru lautnya memanas.

Satu tarikan lembut pada tengkuknya membuat lelaki itu membelalak kaget. Kecupan lain mendarat dipelipisnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya pada bekas lupa yang ia dapat baru baru ini saat berada ditarung liar. Cukup lama Hinata melakukannya, dan Naruto dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan.

"Ini pelipis yang sudah menjadi saksi dan merasakan kesakitan untuk membelaku." elusan hangat kembali menyapanya dan Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kasih sayang sang istri.

Jemari lentik Hinata kini menyentuh rahang Naruto dan kemudian kecupan lain menyinggahi sudut bibir lelaki itu. Sudut bibir yang disebalahnya pun tak lepas dari kecupan sayang wanita itu.

Hinata sampai menangis haru saat melakukannya. Itu juga tempat dimana luka menyinggahi wajah tampan sang suami.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Permintaan maafnya diterima dan semuanya sudah kembali. Dia tidak butuh hal lain. Dia akan menjaga wanita itu sampai nafas akhir hidupnya.

Kecupan lain kembali menyapa kelopak mata lelaki itu dan airmata keduanya benar-benar jatuh saat itu. Hinata sesenggukan hebat. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga rindu suaminya. Jemarinya mengelus blonde sang suami dengan begitu possesive. Lelaki itu suaminya. Narutonya.

**Cup **

Dan ketika kecupan terakhir menyinggahi dahinya, Naruto benar-benar tidak sanggup melepaskan wanita itu. Dia memeluk kepala Hinata dengan sangat erat namun tetap penuh dengan kelembutan.

Sosoknya yang sangar, beringas, dan dibenci, kini berubah total saat berada disisi sang istri. Sisi putih yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan menguar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Orang lain boleh melihatnya mengamuk dan bertindak seperti monster, pembunuh, atau apapun. Tapi di depan wanita ini, dia tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi. Cukup bentakan yang waktu itu saja. Jika dirinya melakukan lebih, maka Naruto pun akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri juga.

Dan ketika orang-orang yang selalu saja meremehkan hubungan mereka kembali membuka suara, hanya bukti yang perlu mereka tunjukkan.

Naruto mengakui Hinata sebagai istrinya dengan penuh kebanggan. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Akan tiba saatnya dimana hati sang ayah untuk melunak, dan Hinata yakin dengan semua itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang entah kapan. Biar begitu, Hinata tetap yakin.

"Aku bahagia dengan pilihanku dan aku bahagia hidup denganmu, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

**END**

**Yo minaa-saaaaan :D ini dia ending yang sudah saya rancang sejak awal. Ini dia Chap extranya #apaan Hahah tuh kan, saya gak kejam lagi #eh**

**Yang mau muntah silahkaaan dikeluarkan, yang mau teriak yuk monggo teriak bareng-bareng, yang mau nangis yuk boleh nangis dipijokan #PLAK**

**PUAS saya bisa nyelesaikan fic ini. Bener-bener puas karena akhirnya tamat juga #eh. Sesuai janji kan, kelar sebelum september :") hikss hikss. **

**Etto, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semua senpai yang sudah membimbing saya sejak awal disini. Gak terasa, saya bentar lagi ulang tahun yang ke 5 disitus ini. Iya, udah lima tahun. Tuh kan, angka 5 angka fav saya :") **

**Terimakasih untuk semua bimbingan dan arahannya. Saya yang bego buat fic, diajari pelan-pelan dan dibimbing dengan penuh kesabaran. Saya yang awalnya gak pinter update story, pun terus dibimbing. Diajari buat diksi, penggambaran karakter, tata cara penulisan, ah pokoknya saya gak sanggup balas semua kebaikan itu. Walau akhirnya hasil saya tidak memuaskan, yang penting saya akan selalu berusaha. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. #peluk saya ingat dan akan selalu mengingat siapa-siapa yang selalu mensupport saya. Cacian udah saya dapat. Makian juga. Pokoknya nano nano suka duka bener-benar jadi pelangi indah buat saya. Arigatou~**

**Sejak 2009 gabung disini, sampai sekarang. Dari usia saya 14 tahun, kelas 1 SMA, sampai sekarang udah kuliah semester 5 (udah tua :"p) Saya pingin nangis kalau ingat semuanya. Tiap kali pingin ninggalin situs ini pun saya selalu flashback kebelakang. Jujur saya sangat sedih karena banyak author fav saya, author senior, banyak yg sudah out. Pun saya mengerti dan suatu hari nanti saya juga bakalan 'udahan' dari sini seperti mereka.**

**Saya punya mimpi dimasa depan. Saya pingin suatu hari karya saya bisa dibaca oleh anak-anak saya kalau mereka udah besar nanti. Aamiin, semoga panjang umur. Konyol ya? :") hahah secara gak langsung saya pingin situs ini tetap ada! Tetap ada! **

**Tolong minna, lanjutkan perjuangan kita biar situs ini tetap exist ya! :") Ah gomen, jadi curhat gakjelas.**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou bagi yang udah sempatin buat baca, review, ngefollow, bahkan nge fav kan fic ini. Buat silent reader atau para stalker juga, arigatooouuuu /perasaan woy!/ sini peluuuuuk beneran :"P #DORDOR**

**Saya nano nano waktu baca reviewnya. Kadang manyun, ngakak, senyum gaje, asem, kecut, sampai akhirnya saya nangis :") gak tau kenapa, tapi perasaan semacam ini sering mencuat. Biar bagaimanapun FFN itu tempat dimana saya bisa keluarkan seluruh perasaan saya. Ujung-ujung nya buat cerita yang dijadiin ajang curhat T.T gomen. Saya ingin tetap disiniiii~ saya banyak dapat teman dari sini :"( nangis boleh ya. Saya ini ekspresif loh ^^ walau cerewet tapi sebenernya cengeng #gapentingwoy!**

**Special Thanks to :**

hinata hiyuga34, **utsukushi hana-chan**, Cicikun, **dylanNHL**, napas, **Devonne**, JEN, blackschool, **bohdong palacio**, anna fitry, **Kirul-san**, DarkNARUTO, **Durara**, taorissujungvi, **hqhqhq**, 42, **Misti Chan**, otsukareina14, **N**, alluka-chan, **Zombie-NHL**, Amanojaku Miyanoshita, **Guest**, hyuashiya, **Namikaze ares**, rambu no baka, **chrizzle**, Natsumaru genggi-kun, **viggos**, onixcianzell, **Dianaa-chan**, Uzumaki Eng, **mangetsuNaru**** *(Pelukminna :"3**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Saya bakalan Hiatus lagi. Dan doakan juga agar saya bisa terus berkarya ya. Walau gak produktiv, minimal ada yang bisa disumbangkan :") terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Terimakasih...**

**Yang selalu merindukan kalian**

**-Lichan-**

**17.42/22082014**


End file.
